Story of Violet-Shining Goddess of Light
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: Violet is a saiyan who has a gift that was passed down to her threw her family for many generations to come, she was also later blessed with another strength that made her shine brighter than any star, this is her story...
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Violet

Part 1:

Violet has been special in her own way ever since she was born…. However,along with her natural gift,she was also given a gift from the beings high above….

Violet was born among the Time patrol,and was raised by her father,Ultion. Violet had a mother named Viola,however she sadly died giving birth to Violet,which was unusual since saiyans have better pain tolerance than earthlings do. It was almost as if giving birth to Violet had taken up all the energy she had,even life energy. Ultion did not blame Violet for her mothers death however,he saw it as a message,one that told him that Violet was the most important thing that could ever come his way. Supreme Kai offered to revive Viola,but Ultion declined…

Ultion: "I can't do that,if I revive her,i'll be going against her wishes. Viola told me that if she were to ever pass on,whether from a battle to the death or even a disease,to let her rest,so i will….

Supreme Kai: "I see…"

Ultion: "now,if you'll excuse me,ive got a job to do ...being a parent"

After Violet had been born,she was placed within a chamber in order to get statistics of her body and power. The moment they put her in the chamber and turned it on however,the machine started to go haywire….

Machine: "WARNING WARNING...OVERLOAD SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!...WARNING WARNING...POWER UNREADABLE!..."

The doctors were confused,they had never seen this before. Then,at that moment,Ultion had walked by,and was in another room. Violet had opened her eyes,and had a deceiving friendly looking face on. She then put her hands on the glass,and as she did this,it broke,letting all the liquids out. The doctors had backed up from the cracking glass,they were shocked to see a newborn doing something like this. The liquids finally stopped spilling,and Violet started making her way out. But she wasnt walking,she was floating,as if she had already learned how to fly somehow. Her hair was glowing blue and her body was completely surrounded in blue energy. Ultion at that moment stormed into the room…

Ultion: "what the bloody hell is going on in…...here?..." ,Ultion sees his daughter floating,and cant believe his eyes. He could also sense her energy,and was shocked by her power.

Violet then saw her father,and started to float to him with a cheery expression. She made normal baby sounds as she floated to him.

Baby Violet: "gagaga! Hahaha!"

Ultion then realized that Violet wanted him to hold her,so he told her to come to him.

Ultion: "come here...thats it ...come to me Violet...you can do it…",Ultions shocked expression leaves him quickly as he now had come to a 2nd realization. Seeing Violet float towards him,her shining hair,her glowing eyes,along with her happy expression,he saw something no one else would ever see.

Violet then floats over to her father and Ultion grabs onto her and holds her. As he does this Violet lays her head on his shoulder,and falls asleep. As she falls asleep her hair reverts back to its natural colors,a dark purplish color of hair and hazel eyes.

The doctors then slowly get back up,surprised by what they had seen.

Doctor: "so...she just wanted her father this whole time huh?"

Ultion: "I think...she might have heard my voice…"

Another Doctor says, "YA THINK!?...that's absolutely insane! She's not even a week old yet".

A nurse then says, "what do you think of your daughter sir?"

Ultion then smiles and says, "what do I think? This is amazing...this little girl...if she can pull out that much power...and she's just a few days old ..." Ultion looks at his daughter,already proud of her despite there being no reason, "she's gonna be a great warrior when she grows up...i just know it…"

Ultion then picks Violet up and says, "you are beautiful,you are strong,you will be a great person when you grow up...be free,never let anything tell you what you should be,rather,let yourself lead you to a path of happiness...shine bright...my little star".

Ultion then left that hospital that same day,holding his daughter in his arms,picturing in his head how great of a person Violet will grow up to be.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deity is Born

Part 2:

Ultion did his best to raise Violet by himself while keeping track of his job as an elite time patroller. Raising a little girl,especially saiyan ones,can be a tough job. When Violet was 1 year old,she had already learned how to fully fly on her own,and she even learned to talk as well. Violet had even flown out the window and flew threw the sky while laughing. Ultion had chased her for about 10 min before he could catch her. He just let out a sigh and said,

Ultion: "phew...man,you really are a handful you know that".

Baby Violet: "hahaha! I went zoom zoom,fun!".

When Violet was 2 years old,Violet had learned to walk and could speak much better than before. She could even say her father's name perfectly. Life in the time patrol was quite calm,and no troubles where seen. However,an event takes place within Violets home,one that Ultion could NEVER forget…

One night,Ultion was putting his 4 year old daughter to sleep. He was sitting in a chair,rocking her back and forth,scratching Violet a little bit in the head for her to get calm. eventually,Violet had fallen asleep,and Ultion was about to carry her to her room. However,before he could do that,there was a crash,almost as if a wall within the house had been completely blown up. Ultion whispered to himself, "what the bloody hell was that?...",and he went straight to where the blast had taken place,still holding his daughter. When Ultion got there,he saw where the noise came from. A hole had been blown into the wall near the kitchen,and smoke filled the room. Ultion looked straight threw the smoke,but couldnt see anything. Then,suddenly,a massive light started to shine,blinding Ultion completely. Ultion shouted, "GUAAGH!", as the light shone in his eyes. After 20 seconds Ultions eyes adjusted to the light,and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw what looked like an angelic being,a human like being with wings and a halo. The beings body couldnt be properly looked at since it shined a bright light that blinds you if you look for to long. Ultion didn't know what was going on,he's heard of beings such as this,but never knew what they meant.

Ultion then shouted, "who the hell are you?!",and the being then respond, "I am the stars that shine bright in the sky,i am the sky that floats way up high,i am the flame that leads the way,i am the soul with good intent,I am the spirit of light…", Ultion had no words for what he was hearing.

Ultion: "your...light itself?...wha...what are you doing here?!"

Light: "I have come for your daughter…"

Ultion then immediately got on guard and said, "my daughter...what the hell you want with her?! I won't let you take her!", Violet is very important to Ultion,the idea of her being taken away really puts him on guard. However,the light spirit simply puts his hand up,saying..

Light: "do not worry,I am not here to take her,i am here to become her…"

Ultion was confused by this point, "become her? What do you mean?"

Light: "as the spirit of light,my sole purpose is to find a being that suits my abilities. I search for those who wield the greatest potential,those who can wear my armor and shine bright in any situation. I have been searching for many years for the perfect being,the perfect embodiment,for me to rest within. For me to bless,and have hopes that they use my power for good...and you daughter is that exact being…"

Ultion once again didn't know what to say,he then said to the spirit, "what's in it for her? If I allow you to be one with my daughter,what will happen to her?"

The spirit then said, "I will tell you what will happen step by step. 1st,I will say a chant,your daughter will start to glow,and probably float. Her body will be limp since she is asleep. Then,a massive light will cover the room,i recommend you close your eyes. During this process,your daughters soul will be replaced with my well being,I will be her new soul,hence giving her my power. You may see some physical changes,that is normal…"

Ultion than questioned the spirit saying, "what do you mean you will replace my daughters soul? And what changes are we talking about?"

The spirit then responded saying, "I can see why you are alarmed. You don't need to worry,nothing about your daughter will change on the inside. When i say i will replace your daughter soul,i mean that my powers will overlap it. Her soul will remain in its place,but my spiritual power will surround it,making it seem like it has been reborn. The changes to her body are minor as well. Her skin may get brighter,her eyes may light up,and many other possible things. I will make your daughter more than just a warrior...i will make her a goddess…"

As the spirit says this,he lets out his arms,almost like he is welcoming Ultion,then says, "what will it be? Will you let me have your daughter?".

Ultion got quiet for a few seconds,but then said to the spirit, "make her shine...make her shine brighter than any star in the sky.."

The spirit then said, "I will ...you have my word"

At that moment,the spirit started to glow,and he began to chant, "LIGHTUS BRIGHTUS ANGELS ABOVE,SEEK THY STRENGTH OF THE STARS, LET THY SIGHT GROW, LET THY BEING BE BORN,LET THEY LET THEY,LET THEY BECOME A SOUL! BLESS THY GIRL,BLESS THEY FATHER,BLESS THY BLESS THY,BECOME THE SKY BECOME THE GOD BECOME THY SPIRIT!".

Ultion then looked down at his daughter,who was now glowing brightly. Her hair was now starting to turn blue,and blue aura surrounded her body.

The spirit then chanted, "Violet...i become you...Violet...i am you...Violet...I gift you...Violet…"

As he says this Violet then begins to float out of Ultions arms,her body completely limp from being asleep.

The spirit then floated over to Violet,put his hand on her cheek,and said, "a small scratch...a small scar...that is all i ask...to bless you...Violet...i give you my power...i give you the title of a Goddess...you are now light itself...grow up strong...i will be with you always...Violet…"Just before the spirit disappears,he slashes at Violets cheek. As he does this energy starts to flow into the cut,going straight into Violet. The spirit then completely disappears,and a bright shine of light fills the room. Ultion had closed his eyes ahead of time,but even with his eyes closed, he still seemed to be blinded.

After a few minutes,the light had died down,and only a glow could be seen in the room. Ultion opened his eyes,and saw where the glow was coming from. It was Violet,she was glowing a bright blue,much brighter than the 1st time when she was born. The blue then somewhat darkened as her aura began to fade away,but it didn't go away. Instead,the blue hair stayed,which was not normal. Ultion also noticed that her skin was brighter than before. He went over and grabbed his daughter who was still floating. He could feel her skin,which had gotten softer somehow.

Ultion then spoke saying, "Violet? You okay?", as he said this,Violet then looked up at her father than said, "im fine...dad…", Ultion had looked right as his daughter when she looked up at him. He wanted to see her eyes,which had changed as well. Her eyes were blue as well,the same color of blue that was on her hair. Ultion then had a look of surprise,then a look of happiness.

He then said in his head, "I don't believe it,that spirit did more than just become her. This blue hair and eyes,this power had been in our family for generations. It had taken me over 20 years to control this power,and yet my daughter lies here,sleeping in that exact form of power I spent so long to control. He brought it out to the surface,which means she can master it just by being in it naturally"Ultion then carried his daughter over to her room. He put her down on the bed,and scratched her head abit.

Ultion smiles as he says, "now i know for sure you will grow up to be strong...what would I call this? Natural Blue? Natural super saiyan blue? Hmm...no matter…"

Ultion then walks to the doorway,looks back at his daughter one last time,then closes the door to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: Violets Red haired savior

Part 3:

The next day, Ultion felt like he had the craziest dream. He just didn't believe what happened last night was real. He got up from his bed and got dressed. We went into the living room,but as he did,his eyes grew wide. His question had been answered when he saw his daughter sitting on the couch,looking through a small mirror in her hand. She then looked up and noticed her father.

Violet then said, "morning dad",then smiled at Ultion. Ultion couldn't help but notice that when she smiled,her face would almost seem to light up.

Ultion then asked Violet, "hay,sweety,do you feel alright?". Violet looked up at Ultion with an eyebrow raised and said, "ya,im okay,why?",which Ultion responded with, "no reason,just checking on you".

Violet then asked, "is it because im blue?"she had a look of concern,then said, "is it weird? Do i look weird dad?".

Ultion then said, "what?! No no sweetie,you don't look weird...you look beautiful,never think you are weird", Violet then responded saying, "but my hair and eyes weren't like this,i don't remember them being this way...is there something wrong with me dad? Am i sick?".

Ultion then said, "Violet,you are not sick,this is normal,the power of blue was passed down from generation to generation,you now hold the power that I worked hard to maintain...there is nothing wrong with you,never think that you are wrong", Ultion then sits on the couch with his daughter,and tells her, "you are beautiful,and you will always be,my little star", Ultion then pat Violet in the head. Violet then smiled,which made her face light up again.

Ultion then said, "Well,I gotta go,i have some work needed to be done", Ultion then got up and put on his patroller jacket. He then looked over at Violet and said, "You wanna go out today?".

Violet nodded "yes" and immediately ran to her room and put on proper clothes. She then went back to her father,and they both left the house.

Violet and Ultion both flew through the air side by side,looking down on the other patrollers. Violet even waved at a few patrollers while flying by,some waved back.

While they were flying,Violet spotted a few kids playing around,they all seemed to be saiyans. Ultion then stopped after noticing Violet starring. He went up to her and said, "You want to go talk to them?",Violet then looked at Ultion and nodded. Ultion then said, "go ahead,it just so happens that I have a meeting near here. Go ahead,but don't go far".

Violet then responded,"I won't",then went down to talk with the other kids. Violet floated down,and nervously said "hi" to the other kids. The kids turned their attention to her and there eyes grew wide in amazement. All the kids went to Violet,and one asked, "how is you hair so blue? It looks pretty". Another kid said, "your eyes and hair match,that's insaiyan!". Violet could only blush and say "thank you" from all the compliments she was getting. The Kids even noticed something that Violet didn't. One of the kids behind Violet said, "your tail is the same color as you hair! It looks so pretty,can i touch it?",Violet then turned her head to see what he meant,and it was true. Violet had a blue tail,the fur even looked softer than a normal saiyan tail. Violet then said the kid, "only touch it,no rubbing".

The kid then touched Violets tail with the tips of his fingers and said, "its so soft,how do you have a tail like this?",Violet just shrugged her shoulders and said, "idk,i just do". All the kids seemed to like Violet already just from her unique look.

However,not all the kids liked her blue hair, eyes and tail. There was another kid who was just slightly older than the rest of them. He saw Violet getting attention and hated it,so he decided to act on it. He walked up to Violet from behind,and pushed the kid who was feeling her tail away. The bully then grabbed onto Violets tail himself,and had a tight grip on.

Immediately as he did this,a sharp pain traveled from Violets tail into her back,causing her to fall onto her knees. Violet then said in pain, "what...are you doing?!", the bully then said, "aww wants wrong? Can't move? Does it hurt?", as he says this he grips her tail even harder than before. As Violet cries out in pain,another kid tries to jump in to help,but he gets backhanded easily. The bully then said, "you wimps can't knock me down,so you best stay where you are,''he then turned his attention to Violet and said, "get this in your head,im the big deal here,i'm the one who gets the attention,not some blue saiyan freak…". Violet then started to cry after hearing that. She didn't want to believe him,but she couldn't think straight from the pain.

The bully then said, "HAHA! Look,the little baby blue is crying,isn't that great",the bully then started to laugh.

Suddenly,footsteps could be heard,and someone had said, "hay" to the bully. When the bully turned around he was met with a fist to the face,which knocked him to the ground.

Violet realized she could move again,and slide up abit so she could see who helped her. She was surprised to see a saiyan boy,but he wasn't ordinary. He had brightish red hair,and eyes with the same color as his hair. The boy even had a reddish tail instead of the usual brown. The boy then walked up to the bully and said, "beat it,or you'll regret it",he then gave a fierce look,which made the bully run away.

The boy then went to Violet and held out his hand saying, "you okay?". Violet nodded and took his hand. When Violet got up the boy started to walk away,but before he could Violet shouted, "wait!",and the boy stopped.

She then asked him, "what's your name?",the boy then respond, "my name is Hero,what about yours?", Violet then said, "my name is Violet..Violet Rosaline to be exact...thank you for helping me by the way".

Hero then said, "no problem",he then thought a little and said, "Violet huh? What a pretty name...i guess it only makes sense for a cute girl to have a pretty name".

Violet then got red from hearing that and said, "your just trying to make me feel better, aren't you?",Hero then responded saying, "what? No...i'm serious,you are very pretty,especially with that blue color...its very unique".

Violet didn't know what to say,she then remembered the bully and said, "but...he called me a freak,and hurt me...why?",Hero then walked up to her and said, "that's not true,look at me,im basically you except im red instead. Doesn't make me a freak,it just makes me special,that applies to you too",Hero then said with a confident face, "plus,i'm pretty sure he was just jealous,he probably wishes he had your blue color like all the other kids".

Violet then giggled at that thought,and then said, "thank you...again",Hero then said, "Well,I gotta go,I have to meet up with my dad,im doing my first hard mission today, bye", Hero then started to run off waving at Violet.

Violet waved for a bit,and then thought to herself. She said in her head, "he...said I look beautiful...just like dad does,he understands me",Violet then walked off,the sorrowful thoughts turning into happy thoughts. Violet felt a bit confident after that.

While walking,Violet heard, "Violet! Come here! It's time to go!". She looked up and saw her father flying above,she then shouted, "okay,coming dad!". She then flew up to her dad,and they both took off.


	4. Chapter 4: A strange dream to a new Day

Before you guys read the story,I want to point something out i forgot to in the other chapters,Violets last name. Her last name is Rosaline,meaning her family lineage is the Rosaline family line. Just wanted to point this out.

Part 4:

While they were flying,Violet said to Ultion, "dad...when can i start to train at a higher level?".

Ultion then responded saying, "you are a bit too young for that kind of training,you would have to have the strength of a super saiyan in order to get to that level of training".

Violet frowned at this thought,in her head she was thinking, "but I don't want to wait,i want to start now…",she then thought for a minute,then said, "what if i went super saiyan early? Would i be able to train like that then?", Ultion had to think for a little bit then said, '' I guess you would be able to since you would be able to keep up with the others. But super saiyan is obtained through rage or specific training,so I don't really think you would be able to obtain it very easily".

Violet then sighed,and just left the thought in the back of her head. Ultion then said to her, "however,you don't need super saiyan to be in the medium class training. You could probably start now or wait until you 5 to start", Violet then lite up hearing that. She then said, "Okay,I will,and I don't want to wait,i want to start as soon as possible", Ultion then chuckled and said, "give me about a week,ill get you into some classes when im free".

Violet then started to get excited,she was gonna be in a class with kids her age and grow up strong with them. The whole week she was jumping around and shaking with excitment. She had a very hard time waiting. Finally it was the end of the week,and Ultion came home with a notice saying, "Ultion Rosaline,we have sent you this to tell you that we have accepted Violet Rosaline into our classes. She will start tomorrow,classes will take place within the academy near the city. We thank you for attending our classes".

Violet then jumped around shouting, "YES YES YES!",Ultion then laughed at seeing his daughter like this. He then said to her, "ill drop you off there each day since I work in that direction anyway. See you later,my little star". Ultion then left for work,and Violet then waited for the next day to come. She went to her room,and counted down the seconds. Before she knew it,she had fallen asleep.

Strangely enough,while she was asleep,she could hear a voice in her head. It sounded calm,soothing almost. It called out to her,saying, "Violet...i become you...Violet...i am you...Violet…",then a massive light started to shine,but Violet wasn't affected by it. She could see right through it. She then saw what looked like an orb of some kind. The orb called out saying, "Violet….come to me",Violet then reached out to it,trying to grab it. But before she could,she heard noises behind her. She turned around and saw the same red haired before who helped her. But he wasn't the same cheerful one. He had tears in his eyes,and his hair was now gold while his eyes were a dark red. He looked sad,angry,he just stood there,and stared. He then let out a cry and powered up,as he did, Violet woke up. She was breathing heavily from what she saw. It almost felt...real,she then said in her head, "what just happened...that orb...was it trying to tell me something? Was that just some weird dream?".

Violet then shook her head,and was in the middle of putting on her clothes when her father came in and said, "slow down there missy,they have a specific uniform you need to wear,can't just put anything on".

Violet then frowned,she hated the idea of uniforms. Ultion then said, "i know,i hate it too. Just look at me,I have to wear a big ass jacket while some missions are in a dessert",Violet then chuckled and took the uniform. It was black with buttons on the front,it came with an under shirt and a skirt.

Violet never liked skirts,it never really suited her well. She put it on anyway,and was disgusted by it. She then went out to her father. Ultion looked at her and said, "not bad,it looks pretty good on you",Violet then said, "I still don't like,I would be better off wearing shorts then this". Ultion then shrugged and told her, "well,it's said that once you make it to the higher classes,your allowed to modify you uniforms. As long as you wear one part of the uniform that is". Violet liked hearing that since that meant she could get rid of the skirt.

They both then walked out the front door,and then flew off. It didn't take long to get to the school. Violet went down to the school and waved her father goodbye. She then made her way into the school,and went to her designated room. The room consisted of almost every race except for Namekians. She then sat down,and was recognized almost immediately by some of the saiyan kids. A few of the kids she saw before hand where in the same class as her,and they gestured her to come to them. She got excited and went over to where the kids were at.

One of the kids then said, "so you made it to the classes too? Sweet", Violet then said, "im glad to see some friendly faces here,I was a bit nervous not gonna lie". One other kid then said, "by the way,what's your name,we never got it before since that bully made us run off".

Violet then responded, "Oh right...my names Violet,what about you guys?". (there are 3 of them) One of the boys then said, "my name is Luis,and this is Christian and Tobis", Violet then responded, "Nice to meet you guys,thanks for being so nice to me by the way. I'm not very confident in myself",Luis then said, "what reason would we have to be mean to you?",Tobis then said, "ya,plus your to cute to be made fun of". Christian then hit Tobis in the arm and said, "dude,seriously?", Tobis then said, "what? It's a compliment,can't a boy be honest?".

Violet just chuckled to herself from hearing all that. At the moment the door opened,and a patroller wearing the same jacket that Ultion does walks in. The patroller then said, "hello class,my name is Simon. I will be your teacher for each of the classes you are taking. I hope you guys learn alot from what I teach you,now then,take a seat,and class will begin".

The class then sits in there seats and gave their attention to the teacher, preparing for the lessons ahead.

Over the course of time,the class had gone through many lessons. They had learned about the history of the time patrol and of the past. They learned about certain battle stances when fighting certain enemies. They also learned ways of trapping their enemy,such as arm locks,leg locks,and other submissive moves. They learned about certain attacks from the past,the most famous being the "KAMEHAMEHA" and the "FINAL FLASH". These lessons would repeat for over a year and a half,and as they did,Violet started to grow stronger and stronger. One day however,the teacher had decided it was about time that they did something new…

Something that would change Violet for the better...


	5. Chapter 5: The Merge of Classes

Part 5:

One day,while the class was waiting for their teacher,an announcement was made over the speakers in the school. The speakers then said, "attention all students,we ask that you all report to the auditorium for an important announcement". All the kids were confused since this didn't happen before. They all then got up and made their way over to the auditorium.

While they were walking,Luis asked Violet, "what do you think is going on?",Violet then responded saying, "maybe someone did something they weren't supposed to and they found out?". They then heard Tobis says, "I hope not,I actually did something your not supposed to do",Violet then asked, "and that is?". Tobis then responded in a semi sorrowful voice saying, "i took 2 cookie packets when your only supposed to take 1". Violet was struggling to hold in her laughter after hearing that to the point she almost fell over while walking.

They then got to the auditorium,a big room filled with chairs with a big stage at the front. They took a seat and waited for the announcement. Violet then looked around at the other kids,and noticed how many other students were here. From Basic classes all the way up to higher leveled classes,all the students were there. Then,out from the stage came another elite patroller. Violet always depicted who was a patroller and who wasn't by their jackets. The patroller then went up to the mic and started to speak, "Attention all classes,we have something very important we want to tell you. We have been thinking for some time,and decided that its about time students from different ranks began to interact with each other. For as long as this school stands,we have seperated all the classes,preventing students from interacting with each other. However,we no longer want that,so we will be mixing classes together. Whether that basic with medium,or medium with high,we will be mixing the classes together to allow students to interact with others younger or older than themselves. Who knows,you may learn a thing or two".

Hearing this made Violet sick to her stomach, "interacting? With the...older kids? Kids not my age?",she said this in her head over and over. Christian noticed Violets sick look and said, "Hey,you okay Violet? You look ill",Violet then responded, "we have to have class with some of the older kids...i don't like this idea,ever since that bully i just…", Christian then realized the dilemma Violet was having. He then tried to cheer her up by saying, "hay,what if that red haired kid is here? Maybe then it won't be so bad right?". Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "ho do you know about him?". Christian then said, "I have a confession,that day,I didn't run,i was just hiding. I had planned on jumping the bully while he wasn't looking around,but then that red haired kid came by and scared him off. What was his name again?",Violet then said with a smile, "Hero...his name was Hero". Christian then said, "well,if he's here then that's a good thing,it means I have someone to run to myself as well",he then nervously laughed then sighed.

The teachers then started to announce which classes will be mixed together. Violet didn't bother listening until her class was called up. She then perked her ears and listened for what class was combining with there's. She then heard the teacher say, "Class Medium C will combine with Class High B". Violet then saw the class of higher rank kids coming her way. She looked at them as they passed by,and was disappointed to see that Hero wasn't there. But that look of disappointment immediately left her,when she saw something that filled her with fear. One of the kids walking by,was the same kid who bullied her beforehand by grabbing her tail. The bully didn't notice her,but he soon will when they get to classes. Violet then looked around to the other kids to see if Hero even came here in the first place. The teachers then said, "now then,Time for class kids,all day today we will be doing combat practices". Violet had stopped looking around and walked sadly with her class. She then looked up for a second to avoid walking into a pole,but when she did she noticed what looked like a red tail waving around within the crowd. She couldn't tell if she was seeing things,but she hoped that she wasn't.

All the classes then made there way to the big combat room. Each class had there own spot for battles and sparring. When they got there,yet again Violet was looking around,trying to find Hero.

Simon then said, "Violet! Get your head out of the clouds,were about to begin",Violet jumped abit and said, "oh,sorry sir". Simon then called out, "alright,we have enough space on this mat for 3 fights at a time. So i will start to call up to 6 people,and then the battles will begin."

Simon then called up 6 people,Violet was not one of them,but Tobis was. Tobis was up against another girl from there class, Violet could hear Tobis says, "Ladies first",then witnessed Tobis get punched across the room. The other 2 fights were higher level students going at each other.

Tobis and the girl seemed to be doing well against each other,they were about to clash again when the teacher shouted, "TIME! 12 min are up,get back here with the other kids and rest".

Tobis walked over to Violet and said, "You didn't see anything,''Violet then chuckled and said, "im pretty sure i saw you get smacked". Tobis just walked off with disappointment.

The teacher then said the next fighters,Violet wasn't picked again,but both Luis and Christian were.

Christian and Luis were put up against each other,and as they fought they said, "you son of a bitch that hurt",and, "ow you cocksucker",and many other insults. Violet then said to herself, "ya there gonna be friends for a loooong time", and chuckled at the thought.

Then,at that moment,Violet heard a familiar voice in the distance call out "Red Tackle". She turned around and saw a kid from the higher classes go flying and plummet into the ground. She saw the kids hair turn from gold back to black,meaning he turned super saiyan but was still overpowered. Violet then looked over to see who did that to him,and her face lit up. She saw the red haired boy from before,she saw Hero. The teacher then said, "Great job Hero,despite you not having super saiyan,you somehow live up to your title as the strongest fighter in your class. Keep it up and youll make it to the elite ranked classes in no time".Hero then walked off and sat on the bleachers. Violet then turned around and then said to herself, "He's in this school?! How did it take me this long to realise this?!". By now Violet would be 6 years old,meaning that she had been in the school for 2 years without even knowing Hero was here.

She then heard the teacher say "TIME!",and the fights then stopped. Christian and Luis then walked back to the stands and just laughed at each other. Chris said, "haha! Look what i did to you cheek!",While Luis said, "Look how crooked your nose is,HAHA!". Violet then said, "you two are still making fun of each other? I swear you two are inseparable."

The cheerful mood was then silenced however,when Violet heard her name get called up. But is her name wasn't the only named called up,the teacher also called up another kid,a higher classed kid. She heard the teacher call up the students,and one of them was "Rodrick",Violets bully. The moment she got up to the mat,the bully saw her. He had a face of shock,then a massive grin. Violet froze from his grin. To her luck,Simon noticed Violets worried look and the grin on Rodricks face. Simon then said, "Violet,come over here for a moment",and lead Violet outside near the entrance. He then asked her, "Violet,do you know that kid?". Violet then nodded,and said, "he bullied me when i was younger,he grabbed my tail,and made me cry". Simon then had a face of sorrow and said, "I won't make you fight him,just do you best to avoid him okay?",Violet then lite up and hugged Simon saying, "thank you thank YOU THANK YOU!".

Simon then put Violet up against another Higher class student,but not Rodrick. The kid then asked her, "before we fight,what's your name?". Violet then answered saying, "my names Violet,what about you?",the kid then said, "my name is Theodore,im the 4th best in my class,I hope you can keep up.'' Violet then said, "don't worry,im stronger than I look,but can you do me a favor and not go super saiyan? I can't do that so I feel like it would be unfair."

Theodore then nodded in agreement,and they both took a stance.


	6. Chapter 6: Violet vs Theodore

Part 6:

"READY...FIGHT!",shouted the teacher,telling the students it's time to fight.

As he says this,Violet then powers up,releasing a dark blue aura without any electricity coming off. Some of the kids,especially Luis and others,had wide eyes from seeing Violet in her blue energy. Tobis then said, "woah,i've never seen her power before,its incredible",Christian then said, "it seems her blue color isn't just for show,she actually has power behind it". Theodore looked in awe at Violet,he then said, "interesting,i can't seem to sense your energy at all,and despite your aura showing there isn't any leaking energy coming off of you. You seem to have good control over your Ki",Violet then said, "really? I never really thought about that,I guess it's just...Natural".

Theodore then said, "it just means you won't be a pushover,now,enough talk,let's fight",Violet then responded saying, "alright,bring it".

They both then charged at each other,and clashed fists. A blue glow can be seen coming off Violets fist as she clashes with Theodore. They trade blows for a min,Theodore then goes for a gut punch,but Violet simply catches his fist.

While she has a hold of his fist,she then spins around and locks Theodores arm behind him. Theodore gets out of the hold pretty easily,but before he could react Violet hooks her foot around Theodores neck and throws him to the ground. She then let off her blue energy and then charged down to the ground. Theodore however managed to move out of the way in time,leaving Violet to hit the ground with full force. Violet then gets up and puts on a face of confidence and gets in a stance. Theodore looks at the ground and sees a dent in the metal mat that Violet had struck.

Theodore then said, "your much stronger than I thought,this is gonna be fun",Violet then said, "well i was the strongest in my class".

Theodore then smirked and said, "well,let's continue",and charged at Violet.

Violet blocked his punch,and went for a sweep of the legs. She missed however,and Theodore managed to punch her to the ground. He then drove his fist into Violets stomach.

Violet gasped for air after taking a punch like that.

Theodore then picked Violet up and threw her off into the distance a bit. Violet flew for 2 seconds and then stopped herself in the air. She tried to stay on her feet,but was still out of breath from the punch she took.

She breathed in deeply,and keep her eye on Theodore.

Theodore then said, "are you done already?",but he was soon answered when Violet vanished and reappeared in front of him almost instantly. She then landed an uppercut on Theodore and then proceeded to rapidly kick Theodore over and over while floating. Violet then tried to land a kick on Theodores rib,but he caught her leg and threw her to the ground again. He then threw relentless punches at Violet while she was on the ground. Violet was shielding herself with her arms,only getting hit by a few punches. Theodore was then attempting a double handed slam,but Violet then made her hand flat and hit Theodore straight in the face with her palm. While theodore was startled she wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him around. Now she was on top of him,and she then threw punches herself. Theodore got hit a few times before he found an opening. He then hit Violets Shoulder with a quick jab,and then put his foot on Violets chest and sent her a small distance away. Violet had tried to get up,but her arm had gone numb for some reason. Violet was trying to get up quickly,but her arm just didnt let her. While Violet was down,Theodore quickly jumped up and charged at Violet. Violets eyes grew wide,realizing she was in no position to guard herself at all. Violet then braced herself and said, "this is gonna hurt…". Theodore was right next to her in a matter of seconds and threw his punch. Violet then let out a little whimper and braced herself. After a second of waiting,Violet realised that she wasn't hit yet. She then opened her eyes and saw Theodore had held back his punch.

Theodore then said, "made you flinch?",and smirked. Violet then said, "ya...you did".

At that moment,the teacher then said, "TIME! Get over here fellas...Violet,Theodore,excellent performance. Keep up the good work".

Theodore then let out his hand and said to Violet, "great job,you may be younger than me,but you made me use up all I had in my base". Violet then grabbed his hand and said, "thanks" with a confused look. Theodore then asked, "What's wrong?",Violet then asked, "why did you hold back the punch?".

Theodore then answered, "simple,i already had you beat",Violet then said, "but wouldn't you knock out your opponent to show that you won?".

Theodore had a semi serious face,saying, "not all of us are like that. Have you noticed that all the others in the higher class knock out there opponents...kind of how like he did",Theodore then pointed at the unlucky middle class student who had to fight Rodrick,he then continued saying, "it does show we won,but its not honorable. I'll explain like this,you were down on the ground. You couldn't get up because I hit a pressure point in your arm,making it numb. You were open,and I could have knocked you out,but that wouldn't be honorable. If anything,it would make me a jackass like...him...knocking down an opponent that is already down is a cowards move,I would only use it as a last resort if it ever came to that".

Violet looked at Theodore wide eyed,and said, "that's probably one of the wisest statements i've ever heard",Theodore then scratched his head and said, "really? It's just a motto that I follow,but i guess it is something that makes you think".

Violet then said, "well...thank you for sparing me the pain,that would have actually really hurt from the amount of power I could sense coming off your fist",Theodore then said, "No problem,I do that against most of my opponents. But only when its timed sparring or training. In a serious fight,i will go for the win". Violet just nodded in understanding.

They both then went to the bleachers. The moment Violet sat down and blinked her eyes,all 3 of the guys were up in her face. She jumped and backed up a little bit,and said, "umm...hey guys? What's with the straight faces...hehe…". Christian then said, "are you kidding?! You had this much power and didn't tell us about it?!". Luis then said, "Is there more to your strength? Is there?!",which was followed up by Tobis saying, "you looked really good in that Aura you know that?". Violet was completely surrounded,and had no opening to escape,all she could do was put her hands up to her face and listen to what the boys were saying to her.

Violet was then saved when the Teacher said to the class, "alright,it's time for you guys to move to homeroom. Follow your teacher back to your rooms everyone". Simon then said, "come on class,time to get back to the classroom". They all then went back to their classrooms.

It was weird for Violet to see a class that was split in half. Both middle and high class students were here. There was even 2 teachers now,one of them was Simon,the other was a teacher named Aiden. The 2 teachers then said, "alright class,after attendance is taken,you may all go home".

Violet had walked out of the classroom,and took a deep breath. She knew there was a lot of things that will occur in the future,both good and bad.


	7. Chapter 7: ?

Part 7:

The time patrol had grown quite strong,even the children are considered to be great warriors. They have prospered,keeping the peace within time and showing the misguided the path of righteousness. The time patrol remains strong,but as strong as it is,it still was not ready for the threat that will come its way. While the time patrol prospered,a being from between dimensions was preparing...

"Hmm...how pleasant it is...toki toki is such a powerful nest...such a powerful plain of existence that needs a proper rule. I will rule this plain of existence,for I have reached a new level of strength. I will ascend,and take my title...but not know...i must guarantee my victory...i must plan out my conquest...only then can i claim my title as the demon god...Demigra...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!".


	8. Chapter 8: another dream,another battle

Part 8:

That night,Violet had another vision within her head. The same voice she heard before said the same thing,and once again she reached out for a bright orb. This time however,she didn't see anything. All she could hear was a voice telling her over and over…

"Darkness plans its rain...you must rise up and shine brighter than ever before...you must push forward...you are our only hope...Violet…".

She then woke up,once again she was breathing heavily. Violet didn't understand why she had all these dreams,why she heard the same voice calling out to her again. She sat there,thinking for a good 10 minutes. Today Violet had a day off from school,so she didn't have to worry about getting dressed. She put on some clothes since she planned on going out. She put on a white T-shirt with black semi-tight pants,she then put on black gloves just so her hands don't feel naked. She then picked out a pair of yellow shoes and put them on. After she got dressed she walked to the living room,and saw that her father had already left. She saw a note on the table that said, "had to leave,emergency call,if your going out be sure that you lock the door and try not to stay out too late". Violet then sat on the couch,and thought in her head, "did something happen to me?",Violet was now deep in her thoughts. She couldn't help but start to think about these weird dreams. She then thought, "my hair...and eyes that day i woke up...they were blue,yet they weren't blue before...my father keeps telling me its a natural power that our family had but he never mentioned them going through these things...he even told me it takes training and ki control in order to control this form...yet here I am sitting in it like nothing as if i'm in my base". Violet then looked at her hands and said, "I need to ask my father...i never paid mind to it before but...i need to know what these mean,I need to ask my father what happened that night"...

Violet then looked up and her eyes grew wide when she saw the time. She had been sitting there for over 30 minutes without even realizing it. She then said to herself, "ill think about this later,I need to leave now before i get to deep into my mind". She went to the door and locked it behind her. She then flew off to the city,she didn't have anything planned,she was just gonna simply walk around for abit.

It didn't take her long to get to the city,and she started to walk around. She looked around and saw other people walking around. She then gagged a little when she saw a couple making out.

She then saw something that caught her interest. She saw a group of time patrollers walking through the city. They were waving to the people as they walked by,showing that they were well known and respected. Violets face lite up seeing them walk by,and she said to herself, "that's what I want to be...i want to be able to protect others,the same way they do". One of the patrollers noticed Violet starring and soluted to her. She didn't know what to do,so she just waved at him.

All of them had the same jacket as her father,the one thing however that she never liked about it was the cape it came with. She then told herself, "note to self,if i ever manage to get one myself,tell them to give me a scarf,no stupid cape".

Violet then walked around for another 20 minutes without anything interesting happening. She didn't even see any of her friends around,which was weird since they liked to hang outside a lot.

She then decided that she would hang out under the shade of a tree for some time. She found a tree with good shade and lied under it. She had closed her eyes,letting the breeze blow on her face. She then said to herself, "this feels nice...i wish i could always feel this way".

While relaxing,however,she felt a presence near her. She felt as if she was being watched. She opened her eyes and was greeted with a smirking face. She then realized who was looking at her,and grew pale. She then said in her head, "Rodrick",and started to shake.

Rodrick then said to her, "What are you doing here little blue...enjoying your day",he then put on the same smirk he always puts on. Violet then said, "Rodrick,please,just leave me alone".

Rodrick got a bit closer to her. Violet then put her hands near her face to prepare for anything that may come her way. Rodrick then said, "what's wrong? Am i scaring you? I thought we were in an acquaintance with one another? After all,were in the same class now".

Violet then said, "if you mean friend then no,we're not friends,and we never will be",her face had gotten semi serious when she said that. Rodrick noticed this and said, "getting serious on me now are ya?", Violet then realized what she did and now became worried.

Roderick then said, "while I find that amusing...you need to know your place...which is below me",he then started to pull back his fist,and his hair then turned to gold.

Violet then realised he was intending on releasing a full powered punch while in super saiyan. Roderick was stronger than she was while he was in super saiyan,so she then started to fear for her life.

Violet begged Roderick saying, "no please...please don't",but Roderick wouldn't listen to her. He then pulled back his fist and shouted, "Hyaa!" as he launched his fist at her.

Violet let out a yelp and covered her face,preparing for the punch.

A massive wind blasted past her as the impact of the punch was stopped in mid air.

Violet then opened one of her eyes,and saw that Rodericks fist had been caught. She then heard a familiar voice say, "this feels familiar,haven't I already saved you before?".

Violet then looked up and her face lite up,she then shouted, "Hero?!".

Hero then punches Roderick in the face,and sends him off into the wall nearby. Roderick let out a gasp after hitting the wall,and then growled with anger.

Hero then looked over at Roderick and said, "you angry? I can feel it...it feels like fuel".

Roderick looked confused from hearing that,but his angry look soon returned. He then said, "You know what,im really tired of you Hero,you save all these weaklings from me and I always run,well guess what,im not running anymore. I'm tired of you making me run",Roderick then powered up further and said, '' I will make you pay for the humiliation!".

Violet got a bit scared,she could sense that his power was at least 40% stronger than her strength. However,her scared look soon left her,when she saw the way Hero was standing. He wasn't afraid,he was ready to fight. He then said, "just to let you know Roderick,these so called weaklings are just kids,little ones that have yet to grow. That fact that you have to put those smaller than you to shame is just sad. You are a sorry excuse for a saiyan,to cowardly to fight people your own size",Hero then powered up,letting off a bright red aura without electricity coming off,he then said, "and it's about time you found out who is truly weak". Hero had a serious face on,staring down Roderick with full intent to fight.

Violet stared in awe at Hero,she could feel his power surging around him. Hero then looked back at her for a second,and saw her face was in awe. Hero then raised an eyebrow,and said in his head, "she looks shocked at my energy...wait...can she sense my power?".

Roderick saw Hero was looking away,and decided that he should attack at that moment. He then threw a fist saying, "YOU SHOULDN'T LET YOUR GUARD...down?",he had thrown his fist,but Hero caught it without looking,Hero then looked back at Roderick and said, "you said something? I wasn't listening". Roderick then pulled his hand back and threw multiple punches at Hero,but none of the punches seemed to take effect at all. He then threw a kick that Hero blocked,but he then threw another quick punch that landed on Heros cheek. The punch sent Hero a small distance,but he was still standing. Roderick then charged at Hero and landed a gut punch on Hero then kicked Hero into a tree.

Hero didn't fall down however,he was still standing. He then cracked his neck and knuckles and said, "alright...you had your bit of fun,now it's my turn". Hero then charged at Roderick,and landed a direct hit to his face. The punch sent Roderick flying,and while he was Hero charged ahead of him and slammed him into the ground. As Roderick was getting up,Hero then shouted "Final Fist" and drove his fist straight into Rodericks gut. Roderick began to gag from the punch,but he didn't seem to be finished.

Roderick then shouted, "you...you son motherfucker...IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"he then took a stance and put his hands over his head. He then charged his energy,and a yellow ball started to from over Rodericks head. Hero then got wide eyed since this blast had enough energy to destroy half the city,he then said in his head, "he's that desperate? Fine,ill just have to end this little battle". Hero then lets out his hand,and as he does a red ball of energy begins to form.

Roderick then shouted, "THIS WILL DO IT! MESANKO!",and fired off a beam of yellow energy.

Hero then calmly point his arm and said, "Primal Ball" and threw a ball of red energy at Roderick. The beam and the ball clashed,and the struggle began.

Roderick let out a battle cry and released more power. Hero then scrunched his face and added more pressure to his blast.

Violet was watching the whole time,and was frozen from how intense this looked. A true battle between 2 high class students was far crazier than she thought. She then realized that the struggle was going no were,they both were almost even except for the fact that Roderick was barely holding on. Violet then said, "screw it",and shot a blast at Roderick,which made him flinch.

Roderick shouted, "you bitch...I WILL…",but before he could say anything,he looked over and saw that Hero had completely overpowered his blast. Roderick then looked in shock,and had wide eyes. He shouted, "shiiiiIIIIIT!", as the blast hit him at full force.

A mini explosion then went off,and Roderick could be seen standing. However,he was no longer a super saiyan,and was injured. He then fell to his knees,and looked at the ground. He then said, "grrh...you had to cheat huh?",Hero then walked over and said, "it's not cheating,if there wasn't any rules in the first place". He then punched Roderick in the face,which knocked him out.

Hero then walked over to Violet,and said, "this was a bit more tense than before,are you alright".

Violet then responded, "ya...im okay,you got him before he could hit me".

Hero then sighed with relief and said, "im glad,sometimes I don't make it in time,and it really sucks".

Violet then said, "so,you help a lot of kids he bullys?".

Hero responded, "ya i do,but this is the first time he actually fired back. I always made him run,but it seems he got tired of it. I hate people like him,he can't even fight people at his own level,he has to pick on others smaller than he is. He really crossed the line with you though,this is the first time he picked on a girl. He probably did it because of your unique look",he then pointed at her hair.

Violet then said, "thank you...again...your power is quite amazing as well. I could tell you were stronger from the start,and i'm glad you were".

Hero then raised his eyebrows and said, "so you can sense my energy? That's odd".

Violet then asked, "What do you mean?".

Hero then replied, "no one else,not even the adults can sense my energy. It's strange,apparently I have god ki within me that I was naturally born with...and if you can sense it…",Hero then started to look up and down at Violet. Violet was confused as Hero started to look around her,and he even gently held Violets tail up,which made her shriek abit.

Hero then said, "sorry,did that hurt?".

Violet then said, "no,you just startled me is all".

Hero then sighed in relief,then said, "follow me,i know a good spot we can be alone. Once we get there i want you to power up to your max power. I want to see somthing".

Violet raised an eyebrow,but followed Hero anyway.

They ended up at a little lake area with a big rock of land in the middle of it. They both landed on the rock,and Hero then motioned Violet to power up.

Violet nodded,and took a stance. Violet then shouted, "huaaaaaaaaaaa",as she began to power up. When she reached her max power,she then shouted, "HYAAAAAAA!" and unleashed a massive wave of blue energy.

Hero blocked the pressure of wind coming his way. When the wind died down,Hero looked at Violet in amazement.

Violet had dark blue aura surrounding her body,matching the color of her hair.

Hero then said, "just as I thought...you do possess god ki,i can feel it. It's somewhere in there,but I can definitely feel it".

Violet then said, "are you serious? But that can't be,this blue energy isn't a godly power,its a form of power that had been passed down in my family for generations to come. None of my family members possed godly energy,are you sure you're feeling god ki in me?".

Hero nodded,saying, "this is god ki alright,i can tell. It feels different from mine though. Your energy feels smooth and pure. My energy is a little rugged and surges abit. You do possess god ki,but i'm not sure what form".

Violet then asked, "how do you know all this?".

Hero then responded, "since i was born with red hair,it was said that I was possibly born with godly power. So the supreme Kai then thought it would be best for me to learn about godly energy and all the different kinds of forces behind the godly energy. I studied many ancient books and even some scrolls from the past. In my case,the force behind my power is related to anger. I can feel the anger of others and absorb it into myself,allowing me to make it my own power. I'm not sure what power it is,so I just guessed its rage energy. I'm not sure about your though,I mainly studied in the negative energy since its related to the power I have. In your case however,your power seems to be positive,so you'll have to figure that out yourself".

Violet then calmed her energy down and looked at the water. Hero then sat down near the edge of the rock,Violet then did the same. They both looked into the water,looking at themselves.

Hero then said, "You know,I never really said it,but im glad im not the only one with a different look".

Violet then looks over at Hero and says, "were you bullied too?".

Hero nodded,saying, "the first time i got there,people made fun of my red hair and eyes,one of them even attempted to grab my tail. I was able to avoid it though since I have a way of hiding my tail. I hate doing it though,it makes me weaker. For a while I had been made fun of,so I got tired of it. I acted on my own,and now they dont mess with me no more. I then began to notice kids getting bullied,and decided to act on that too. I will defend any kid I can if it means they won't be bullied anymore,no matter what they look like".

Violet looked at Hero quite amazed,she liked hearing him say that. She then said, "thank you...for protecting me and fighting that battle for me...and thank you for protecting others as well".

Hero purked his ears hearing that last part. Violet then said, "no one probably ever noticed you protecting other kids except the kids themselves,so i'll say it for them",Violet then hugged Hero and said, "thank you Hero,thank you".

Hero then hugged Violet back,and then sang out loud, "hey,what can I say except you're welcome…",Violet then opened her eyes and looked at Hero saying, "really?".

Hero then responded saying, "sorry I had to",and then he scratched his head.

Violet then couldn't hold it in any longer,and they both laughed as loud as they could.

After about an hour,they decided it was time to part ways. They both waved goodbye and walked off. Violet couldn't help but notice that her body suddenly loosened up abit,almost like she had been nervous for some time and finally released the locked up nerves.

She was confused as to why she felt like this. She then looked back and saw Hero in the distance. She then felt a little nerve get tense again,and then it calmed down as soon as she looked away.

Violet then said to herself, "am i...no way...i think i am…",she then shook her head and said, "NO! I cant be...not that easily...it's gonna take more than saving me 2 times in order for me to fall".

Violet then walked off home,and was surprised to see Ultion wasnt home yet. She just guessed that he was gonna be home late and just went to her room. She changed clothes quickly and went to bed. While sleeping,all she could think of was the serious look,the face of intent that Hero had. Violet then said to herself, "he protected me...he barely even knows me yet",she then looks at her hand and says, "I want to be like that. I will grow strong,and i will protect others who deserve it".

She then layed down,and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Chamber Hangout

Part 9:

That night,Violet had another strange dream. She once again reached out for an orb,and her vision went white. This time however,she couldn't hear anything,but she could see the area around her. She saw what looked like some sort of demon,he had a staff and weird clothing. She then saw the strange demon waves his staff around,and saw a portal open. The demon then went threw the portal,and as he did,Violet could see her vision suddenly shoot upward. She could feel herself moving toward the portal,and went straight into it.

Violet woke up before she could see what was on the other side. Violet got up quickly and ran out the room over to her father's room. She burst into Ultions room and shouted, "DAD!",but was confused to see he was not there. She then looked all around the house,but he wasn't anyway to be found. Violet tried to find some note since Ultion always left notes for his daughter,but there isn't any around. Violet then turned on the TV,and flipped to the news.

The city reporter than announced, "boy do we have some news for you folks. Just yesterday,around the morning,a villain from the past Demon King Piccolo somehow appeared within sector 13 of the western city. It is unknown how he appeared here,however it is said that he was radiating some strange dark energy. As we speak the patrollers are trying to put down this villain,but he is somehow far tougher than he was before. One of the patrollers, Ultion Rosaline,is currently in battle with the villain. Our broadcast folk have managed to get some footage of the battle roaring. Here is the footage now…".

A video then showed on screen,and Ultion could be seen battling King Piccolo.

Piccolo could be heard roaring and shouting as he fought and took hits.

The video was then cut short,and the reporter came back on and said, "this just in,the villian has finally been dealt with. It seems Ultion Rosaline had managed to take out the raging King Piccolo. It had taken over a whole day to put down this beast,but he is finally dealt with. However,the question still stands,why was this past villain within the city,and how did he get here?".

The news then switched to the weather,which Violet didn't care about.

Violet turned off the TV and said to herself, "well...that explains why he's not here...good job dad",she then walked back to her room and was about to relax,when she heard a knock on her door. She walked up to the door and asked, "WHO!?",she then heard, "It's me, Tobis".

Violet then peaked out from behind the door since she wasn't properly dressed.

Tobis then asked, "Why are you hiding?", Violet then responded, "because im practically naked over here,and I don't want to be seen".

Tobis then smirked and said, "can i see?",which Violet just glared at him.

Tobis then said, "okay okay i'm just joking,anyway,I came by because luis has something big planned. Something that can help us get stronger and help us get away from certain problems for a day".

Violet raised an eyebrow and said, "and that is?",Tobis then said, "were gonna sneak into a place...but not just a place...THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER".

Violet then grew wide eyed and said, "are you insane?! Were not allowed in there...plus what if we get caught".

Tobis then said, "ya,but just think of how much stronger we can get,all that time to train, and don't worry about food,Luis is actually a pretty decent cook. His mom taught him a few things".

Violet then said, "okay,I'm gonna go change,you can come in but wait 10 seconds for me to go to my room. I'll be watching so don't bother peaking",Tobis then said, "okay i will".

Violet then ran to her room,leaving the door open for Tobis. When she got to her room Tobis closed the door behind him and sat on the couch. He was waiting for a yes or no.

Violet didn't bother putting on specific clothes,she just got a jacket that was pink and black with a 2-star dragonball on the front. She then put on black gloves,and looked down at her legs. She then thought to herself, "pants? naw...shorts?...naw...Skirt?...hell no…", she then thought for a bit and said, "screw it,imma dress saiyan style".

Violet then went over to her closet and picked out a black saiyan bottom (the underwear looking bottom that nappa wore). She put it on and then put on a leg rag and put on knee pads. She then picked out a black pair of boots with white soles. She then walked out and sat down with Tobis.

Tobis then lifted an eyebrow and said, "Saiyan style? Sweet".

Violet then said, "thanks",she then straighten her face and said, "now...Tobis,im glad you came by to invite me,but i just don't see this as a good idea...plus my dad could come home any minute,and i want to ask him some things".

Tobis then said, "hmm...oh well,it seems that it will just be the 5 of us then".

Violet raised an eyebrow,and said, "5? You got 5 people?"

Tobis then said, "yup,there's me,then luis,Christian,that Theodore guy you fought before,he was pretty cool so we invited him,then uhh just a certain red haired kid uhh...what was his name again?",Violet then shouted, "HERO IS GOING!?".

Tobis then said, "Geez,you really go crazy from hearing his name. But ya,he is,he told me it's a good way to get stronger and that we could get to bond more or something".

Violet then said, "well let's go then...my dad can wait,im going now".

Tobis then said to himself, "I knew that would work...:".

They both then flew off toward the center of the city. When they got there,there were 4 people waving from below,and Luis could be heard shouting, "DOWN HERE GUYS!". They then dropped to the ground,and Christian then said, "ay,she did come. Whats up Violet?".

Violet then said, "not much,so we are going to do this or what?".

A voice behind Violet then said, "sup guys,you ready to do this?".

Violet jumped a bit from hearing the voice.

Hero then said, "oh sorry,did I scare you?",and he scratched his head.

Violet then said, "ya you did,i almost had a heart attack,but it's okay".

Theodore then said, "alright,so now we need to head to the chamber".

Violet then asked, "umm...where is it?".

Theodore pointed,and Violets eyes grew wide. He then said, "the time nest...it has a door that leads straight into the chamber. The door is never guarded so we can easily get in".

Hero then said, "I know a path to get in,i've gone there before but not for long. There's a certain path we can take to avoid being seen. We don't have to worry too much though,the place is pretty empty. We just need to make sure that toki toki bird doesn't see us".

Violet started to get nervous,and her hands began to shake.

Hero noticed Violet was shaking a bit,and realized she was nervous.

Violet was looking around a bit,and then she heard from behind her, "hay its okay its okay,your welcome...i guess it's just my way of being me".

Violet then raised an eyebrow and looked back. She saw Hero,who was now looking away whistling as if he didnt do nothing. He then looked at Violet with the corner of his eye.

Violet just turned back around and laughed to herself,which calmed down some of her nerves.

They then got to the portal that leads to the time nest. They saw 2 patrollers standing at the front.

Theodore then said, "shit...we cant get in if they are there".

Hero then said, "wait for it…",everyone just raised an eyebrow at Hero,but then an announcement was then made,saying, "all time patrollers report to the city for an important meeting". The 2 patroller at the front of the portal then quickly flew off.

Violet and Chris then said at the same time, "how did you…",Hero then answered saying, "i saw on the billboards that a patroller meeting was going on today at this time. It's a good thing Luis picked out today of all days to do this",Luis then said, "meh,it's all in the brain".

They all then went threw the portal,Violet went in last. When she got in however,she found that she was alone. She looked around in awe at the time nest. She then said, "it's so amazing",she then felt something grab her arm and she was pulled into a bush. She was about to shriek but Hero covered her mouth saying, "shhh",he then pointed. Violet looked over and saw the Toki Toki bird flying from above.

Hero then said, "that bird will alert the supreme kai that we are here. We cant be seen. Alright guys,follow me".

Hero then sneaked off through the bushes along the side of the path. He then said to everyone, "when i say go,buck it to that door while crouching".

They all then got into a sprint position,and Hero counted down,saying, "okay...1...2...3",and they all went for the door while the bird looked away.

Hero then opened the door and alerted everyone to go inside. He then went inside himself and closed the door.

Hero then said, "we made it,alright,look around everyone,the door is pretty hidden. Look closely at the wall for some sort of outline or even a light". They all then looked at the wall,trying to find the door behind all the shelves and objects in the room.

Violet was looking at a bookcase and was messing with the books,seeing if there was a secret door. Tobis then said, "hey guys,i think i found it",he then pointed at a small button on the wall.

Theodore then said, "well...press it".

Tobis then pressed the button,and as he did the bookshelf that Violet was looking threw then flipped around,revealing a door behind it.

Violet just looked with a disappointed look and said, "really?! They couldn't just use a book lever,they had to use a button?!",she then crossed her arms and walked with disappointment.

They all went to the door,and opened it. A white mist then started to flow into the room,the mist of the chamber.

Hero was the first to walk in,then Theodore. Violet walked in after and then the 3 boys.

They all looked around in awe when they were greeted by a white endless void of nothing.

They all felt the pressure of the emptiness within the chamber.

Luis then said, "guys...and girl...welcome to the HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER",his voice echoed through the empty dimension.

They all then looked around at the building they were in. it had a few beds in it,shelves that held what seemed to be armor for training,and even a makeshift bathroom.

Violet didn't like the bathroom,but the others didn't seem to mind it.

Luis then said, "Alright then,I guess there is just one thing left to do. Anyone wanna go?".

Theodore then said, "hold your horses little man,we need to change first. These are the only clothes I got,so unless you brought extra clothes im gonna change into the armor there".

Luis then realized what he meant and said, "oh...ya...right".

They both then went to the other room and changed. Christian joined them,and Tobis went to one of the beds and relaxed.

This left Hero and Violet sitting on the steps that went down to the empty yet solid floor.

Hero then said, "so,it's your first time here,what do you think of the place?".

Violet replied saying, "well...it's very...very...VERY...empty,not really sure what to say about it".

Hero then nodded and said, "understandable,you can't really describe a place if there's nothing in it".

They both then stared out into the emptiness.

After about a minute, Violet then asked Hero, "so...do your know how you got your power? Does anyone know?".

Hero then said with a straight face, "no,i dont...all i know is that i had it while my father found me,and that was when I was about 1 or 2 years old. Meaning whatever place I came from is where I obtained it".

Violet just looked at him,and said, "I don't know about my power either. My father keeps telling me its apart of our family,but something feels different. It doesn't feel like it's normal,something just seems...odd",Hero then said, "well...the only way to figure that out...is by asking your father".

Violet nodded,she had already planned on doing that.

Violet then said, "by the way,are we staying here for the full day or?".

Hero then shook his head saying, "no way...we're only gonna be here for a day,maybe 2 if we decide to sleep for some time. But we cant stay a full day,any time we spend here is cut down in the real world. 6 hours here is about 1 min,so if we stay here for a full day that's about 4 minutes,8 minutes if we stay longer though. This means we can hang out here and leave at the same time without anyone knowing we were even here. Plus,a year seems a bit too much time here,i prefer to stay 8 until my birthday if life would allow me too".

Violet then said, "well,while were here,we might as well get to the training...ugg but i don't feel like changing into the armor…",Violet then let out a sigh as she fell on her back. Hero then loomed over her and said, "i mean you could just fight in the clothes your in now. From how it looks to me,these are training clothes".

Violet then opened her eyes in confusion and then looked at her clothes. She didn't even realize it since she just rushed her clothes,but the outfit she had on was the kind patrollers would wear while working out.

Violet then said, "huh...your right...okay then",she then got up,turned over and shouted, "You guys almost ready?!".

Luis then shouted back, "ya,we just need to make sure its on right!",Violet then shouted, "okay,just tell us when your ready".

Violet then looked back at Hero and said with a confident face, "and you,dont bother picking a fight with Theodore,your mine".

Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really now? Okay then,it's on",Hero then gave a friendly smirk to Violet,and Violet then grinned back at him.

Theodore then said, "so you too just gonna stare at each other menacingly or are we gonna fight now?".

Violet then looked up at Theodore,Christian and Luis,and grew speechless. She then burst into laughter and said, "you guys look Ridiculous!".

Hero then turned around and just said, "wow...and i thought the ginyu force was the most cringey thing to exist".

All 3 of the boys had saiyan armor that was VERY outdated in the time they lived in.

The colors,the style,everything about it was just strange looking to them.

Theodore then said, "it may look strange,but it's actually rather comfy",Christian then backed him up saying, "plus unlike Hero and you,we didn't bring clothes that can withstand battle damage".

Violet just shrugs her shoulders and says, "come on,let's get to it!".

They then walk out a small distance from the building,and then they all spread out and take a stance.

Before they started however, Violet unleashes her energy,and a blue aura surrounded her.

Luis and Christian jumped since it was so sudden,Theodore was surprised by it too.

Violet then smirked,looked at Hero,and pointed at him.

The others realized this was an indicator,Violet was telling them, "he's my fight".

Hero then stood up straight,and looked at Violet. He then smirked,and a red energy then began to surround him. They both stared each other down,there aura surrounding there body.

Luis then counted down, "alright,we will begin in 3...2…"….


	10. Chapter 10: Hero vs Violet

Part 10:

"...1...LETS GO!"shouted Luis as the free for all began. Both Luis and Chris then charged at Theodore,and then all three of them began to clash.

Violet then charged at Hero and did a right hook toward his face. Hero blocked the punch,causing the mist within the dimension to blow past him.

Violet looked Hero straight in the eyes while smirking,and Hero had the same look on his face. The face of saiyan intent,the face that showed it was time for battle.

Violet then went for a kick,but Hero simply blocked that too. She then just started to launch attacks at Hero,she must have thrown over 40 punches and kicks,but each time Hero would simply dodge her attack. Violet then started to get irritated,and then powered up some more. After she did she then threw a punch at Hero,but this time she decided to try and mix up her tactics. When Hero dodged her punch,Violet then spinned around and sent a kick his way.

The kick actually hit Hero,and he tumbled over in surprise.

Hero then held his jaw and looked up at Violet,who was in a stance smirking.

Hero then said, "not bad...you actually hit me",Violet then said, "told you i'm strong,now bring it".

Hero then smiled and got up,he then said, "alright,come at me".

Violet then charged at Hero and threw a punch at him again. Hero blocked it,and then grabbed Violet by the arm. Hero then pulled Violet into the air and slammed her into the ground.

"Guagh!",Violet shouted as she hit the solid floor of the chamber.

Hero then went for a downward punch,but Violet blocked the punch and then kicked upward toward Hero. The kick landed and made Hero flinch,which allowed Violet to get back up.

Violet then flew up toward the air and then did a move that cannot be explained so easily. She then bent her knee and hooked her leg around Heros neck. She then spinned around while flying,which caused Hero to flip around. Hero landed flat on the ground,and Violet then had Hero in a headlock using her legs.

Hero was grabbing onto Violets leg and pulled to loosen her grip,but he seemed to have a hard time.

Violet then said, "ive been wanting to use this one for a long time. I came up with it while I was training with my dad. I call it the Viola Leg Lock.

Hero then said while struggling, "i see...seems to be...very...effective…",Violet then said, "don't bother pinching me by the way. I trained myself to be resistant to punches,so that wont work on me".

However,Hero had a plan in his head. He then started to power up,his red energy starting to spark back up. Violet didn't get what he was doing,but then she started to feel a weird sensation on her legs. The sensation then started to tingle,and Violets grip was starting to loosen.

Violet then started to giggle,and as she did Hero then slipped out of Violets move,and grabbed her legs so she couldn't get up. He then pressed his hand on Violets stomach,and as he did Violet started to feel a build up of pressure fill her inside. The pressure then quickly became unconfortable,and started to hurt within seconds. It then became hard for her to move and breath.

She then asked Hero while struggling, "what...did you...do?".

Hero then explained, "since I was too busy using my hands to keep some kind of gap for me to breath,I couldn't use my hands to try and get out. So I decided to use my energy instead. I made my energy surround my body,and then made it shiver. When it shivered,it gave you a tingly sensation,almost like someone was tickling you. You then loosened your grip from that sensation,and then slipped i out when it got loose",Violet then muttered, "dammit...i should have...figured that out…".

Violet was gritting her teeth as she sensation in her stomach from Heros hand was beginning to hurt quite a bit. She couldn't move,so she decided to try something. Violet then made her body limp,almost like she passed out. Hero saw this,and took his hand off her stomach.

The moment he did however,Violet threw a left hook and hit Hero directly in the face.

This made Hero leg go of Violets legs,so she did a double jump kick which sent Hero a good distance. The moment Hero got up he was welcomed with a kick to his ribs. Violet then followed up her kick with a few punches to Heros gut,and since Hero was bigger than Violet she decided to sweep kick him. She then grabbed onto his arm,and slammed Hero into the ground.

Hero had gasped from the slam,but he wasn't out of breath. He then got up,and Violet attempted to kick him again. Hero was ready this time however,and he caught her leg. He then twisted Violets leg,making her fall over onto the ground. While she was on her belly,Hero twisted her leg around his leg to trap her,he then put his full body weight on Violet while she was on the ground.

Hero then wrapped his right arm around Violets neck,and grabbed Violets arm with his left arm. He then pulled Violets arm up and then locked her arm using his elbow.

Violet felt the stretch in her arm,along with the pressure that was on her body from Hero lying on top of her. She tried to escape and moved around,but it only seemed to make the matter worse.

Hero then said, "don't bother moving,it'll only make it worse".

Violet then said, "what...is this?...",as she winced in pain.

Hero then explained, "this is a submissive move my father came up with. It's called the Weight Choke Lock. Your leg is wrapped around mine,because of this i have your lower body trapped. Since im bigger than you,the weight of my body will cause pressure on you,and overtime if it goes on long enough your body will start to cramp. It will become unbearable over time. I also have your arm under my control. If I pull back even the slightest you will feel major discomfort,and it will turn to pain soon after", Violet then realised what he was saying.

Violet then said in her head, "damn,that means im trapped".

She then felt a tug on her arm,the tug then became a stretch,which started to hurt.

"Gaaagh!",Violet screamed as she felt her arm being pulled back. She then started to hear cracks in her body,and massive irritation filled her body.

Hero then said, "this move can only work on opponents who are smaller than the other fighter. Since you are smaller than me,this move works really well in my favor".

Violet then yelled out again from the pain.

Hero then asked Violet, "do you yield?", Violet then shouted right after, "Yield? No...I won't give up...i won't…",Violet was then cut short from a cramping pain,she could feel it coming from the mid part of her ribs.

Hero didn't say a word,he simply let Violet attempt whatever she thought up.

Violet tried to use her free leg to move,but to no avail. She tried to use her free arm,but she couldn't since it the pressure of Hero on top of her made it hard for her to move it. She tried to concentrate her energy,but she couldn't from the pain. She struggled and struggled,but nothing seemed to work. Her body then just simply went limp,she had no strength left,all of it got replaced with pain.

Violet then said, "guaagh...dammit...i don't...want to...aagh!".

Hero then asked again, "do you yield Violet?".

Violet then went completely limp,and used her free arm to tap out,and said quietly, "i...yield…".

Hero then let go of her arm,and lifted himself up so he wouldn't be crushing her anymore.

Violet didn't try to get up,she just stayed lying on the ground.

Hero then leaned in and asked, "you okay? Did I take it too far?".

Violet then said, "ya...you did...but im glad you did,it means that you took me seriously...i may not have won,but i'm glad i made you try".

Hero wasn't sure whether to be concerned or to be relieved.

Violet then said, "It still sucks...i hate giving up...but im not afraid to admit defeat".

Hero then said, "that's good,thinking positive. Not everyone can think like that,try and never change that alright".

Violet nodded,then got a bit jumpy. She then said, "umm...Hero,why are you still looming over me?",Hero then looked at himself and blushed. He didn't even realize it,but he was still floating over Violet.

He then panicked a bit and said, "OH CRAP SORRY! I didn't even notice".

Violet just chuckled and said, "its okay,but since you're already here can you help me move? My body feels really cramped and I can't move because of it".

Hero nodded,and then flipped Violet around. He then held Violets head up,and then he slipped his arm around Violets legs.

Hero then lifted Violet up,and carried her towards the beds. Violet blushed a little since she was being carried "princess style". Hero got to one of the beds,and put Violet on the bed.

He then looked over and said, "yo Tobis,look after Violet while she rests. She may need help to do a few things".

Tobis then said, "sure thing Hero",and then went to a bed next to Violet.

Tobis had watched the whole fight,so he didn't bother talking to Violet since she really needed rest.

Violet just closed her eyes,and fell asleep.

She then woke up to the panicked voice of Luis and Christian shouting, "OH CRAP! HES SUPER! HES SUPER!".

Violet looked up only to see Theodore in super saiyan chasing the 2 boys.

Tobis then said, "oh your up?",Violet then asked, "What's going on?".

Tobis then said, "Well,Luis and Chris decided to double team Theodore. For some time they were winning,but now Theodore went super saiyan and is now chasing them 2 around. Hero said hell help them AFTER the 20 minutes of their fight are up...ya don't ask".

Violet just chuckled and watched as the 2 boys got chased around by the golden haired student.

Violet then felt some pain,and decided to fall back to sleep since she was still a bit tired.

So she lay back down,and fell asleep again.

For the rest of the time they were in the chamber,they repeated the same drill.

They would sleep for some time,then train for the rest. Everyone had gotten quiet the boost from training within the chamber. After 2 days,they decided it was best that they all head back already. When they exited the chamber,they saw that only 8 minutes had gone by. They all snuke out of the time nest pretty easily and then ran for their homes.

When Violet got home she saw her father isn't home yet,so she decided she was gonna wait until he got home.

She needed to know,she needed an answer. These strange dreams,these odd feelings within her,only her father could tell her what truly happened that night.


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

Part 10:

Ultion had finally gotten home,and he then went over to the couch and sat down. He was very tired from how hard he had worked. Violet was taking a shower when she heard her father come home. After she was done she put on some clothes and then went to the living room.

She then looked at her father and said, "dad...we need to talk".

Ultion then raised an eyebrow and said, "whats up kiddo?".

Violet then said, "I need to ask you some things,mainly referring to my blue power".

Ultion then sat up a bit and said, "ask away".

Violet then said, "before I do,I need to tell you something. For the past few nights,ive been having strange dreams. They almost felt real,almost like something in me was sending me a message. You never mentioned anything about our families having weird dreams and having strange sensations,meaning they never went through it".

Ultion saw where this was going,but still listened anyway.

Violet then continued saying, "that night,I woke up and suddenly had blue hair and eyes to match. I don't recall having these colors when i fell asleep. You keep telling me its natural but it doesn't feel like it is. It feels odd,almost like I have something in me. So dad i ask you,and please,give me a straight answer. What happened that night? Why is my hair blue and why am I having these strange visions?".

Ultion got silent for a few seconds,and then said, "alright,it's gonna be hard to explain,but ill tell you everything that happened that night. That night...i could never forget it".

Ultion then told Violet about how an angelic being came to there home. How he blessed Violet and became her soul. He mentioned every detail,from Violet floating to the bright light that filled the room.

Violet was in shock the whole time Ultion was talking to her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Ultion then said, "that being in you is what's allowing your blue power to appear on the surface. It became your soul,and allowed you to become stronger than before".

Violet got silent. She then said to herself over and over, "im...a...goddess?", the words filled her head.

Ultion then said to her, "I know its alot to take in,but its the truth. However,this only explains most things you said to me. The dreams however,that i don't know about. My only guess is that the being surrounding your soul is trying to tell you something. Why don't you try to relax your mind at some point,maybe you could see something".

Violet didn't really hear the last part her father said,but from the shocked look on her face,she's heard enough. She then got up,and said to Ultion, "thanks for telling me dad...i...i need some time to think about this",she then walked to her room and closed the door.

Ultion then said to himself, "I hope this doesn't affect her in life".

Violet then went to her bed and lay face down. She buried half her face into her pillow,only her eyes could be seen. She had lied there for over 40 minutes,thinking about nothing but what her father told her.

She said in her head, "Hero was right...i do have god ki...im a goddess...my power...its light?...im light itself?". She then lifted her head a bit and picked up a small mirror she has. She then looked at hair from the mirror,and then looked at her skin on her face.

She then raised an eyebrow when she saw her cheek. She never noticed it,nor did anyone ever mention it,but she had a scar on her cheek. She then thought about what her father said,and then she said to herself, "he cut my cheek in order to enter my body,but I never felt it,it never hurt...how did it take me this long to notice this scar? Did it just appear? Did I just never notice it? Did i ignore it? I have so many questions".

For the next 2 weeks,Violet could think about nothing but what her father told her about her strength. She even unintentionally ignored her friends since she was so deep into her mind.

One day,while she was walking by herself through the city,she overheard a familiar voice speaking. She looked around a corner and saw Hero,but he wasn't alone. He was with a saiyan kid who was about the same age as him,and they were both cracking up as if one of them made the world's greatest joke. Violet didn't feel like chatting,so she just walked by with her head down.

However,her blue hair could be noticed from a mile away,and she heard Hero call her.

He said, "yo Violet,whats up?".

Violet then looked up and said, "hey Hero,i've been better not gonna lie".

Hero saw her expression,and asked, "Is something wrong? I barely saw you around for some time".

Violet then said, "well...2 weeks ago i spoke to my dad about my blue power,and he gave me an answer that really hit me hard".

Violet explained to Hero what her father had said,and Hero just stood there and listened.

Hero didn't really know how to react,he simply said, "I knew I sensed godly power in you,however,I wasn't expecting it to be from a godly entity. That would make me think for some time as well."

The saiyan from before then said, "sounds like quite the experience. I wonder how strong you will be when you grow up", Violet raised an eyebrow at the kid. She then looked up and was surprised to see the shape of the kids hair.

Violet then asked, "Who are you? And why does your hair look like...goku?".

The kid then said, "oh ya,i guess i need to introduce myself".

The kid held out his hand and said, "my name is Kunai,what's yours?"

Violet then shook his hand and said, "my name is Violet",she then asked, "so,you two know each other?".

Hero then said, "know each other? Hell were basically brothers. I've known Kunai my whole life practically".

Kunai then said, "ya basically,if i'm gonna be honest,my family is not really the greatest. They all treat me like some warrior,yet i'm just a kid. I get that im strong and can go super saiyan,but it still would be good to be seen as being to young from time to time. Hero's father had taken me in for some time and treated me as if I was his son. Me and Hero would always play around,and we would even train from time to time. Were basically best friends".

Hero then said, "and if im right about this we were always somehow evenly matched. Even with your super saiyan our powers still match each other".

Kunai then put on a friendly face and said, "hehe...i guess you could say were goku and vegeta".

Hero then said, "obviously i'm vegeta,your goku just from your hair alone".

Kunai then said, "I mean it's only natural since im in a goku family line. Heck ,Goku Jr. is probably my great great great great great great great great great...err...ya he is my grandpa basically".

Violets eyes grew wide and she shouted, "your apart of the goku family line?! Thats crazy!".

Kunai then said, "geez,it's not that big of a deal. But ya,i am,hence why my hair looks alot like goku".

Violet then asked, "how have I not seen you before? You go to another school?".

Kunai then said, "ya i do,i live on the opposite city to the one you and Hero live in. I go to a school that teaches a lot about ancestors. Since im in the goku family line,input into a class that teaches me about the ancestors and descendants of Goku. I came by today to visit Hero since i'm off for about a week".

Hero then said, "alright,i think it's about time we began Kunai. I've been itching to fight you for some time now".

Kunai then responded saying, "oh heck ya,i've been wanting a fight too. It's been a boring few days,i need excitment".

Violet then asked, "you guys gonna fight? Mind if I watch,it might help me think straight".

Hero then said, "sure,you can come along. Follow me,were heading over to that spot with the big rock inside a lake."

They all then flew over to the spot were they will fight. Violet sat on a cliff next to the lake,and watched as Hero and Kunai took a stance.

Kunai then started to yell out, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!",and his hair then spiked up and turned golden,he then shouted more and yelled out, "HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

He had turned into a super saiyan,which Hero responded by powering up and surrounding his body in his red energy. They both then charged straight at each other,and a massive flash of red and gold can be seen lighting the area.

Violet watched as Hero and Kunai fought,and had some flashbacks to when Hero fought Roderick. This time however,she wasn't afraid,she was fascinated. Fascinated by the display of power,fascinated by the confidence in both Hero and Kunai as they battle.

Violet wanted to be like this,she wanted to be confident,she wanted to show the world that she is free,that she doesn't take orders from anyone. She wanted to change,but not in a bad way,but rather in a way that showed her courage.

She then looked at her hands again,and said, "seems watching them fight did help me...my mind,it feels so clear...it's almost like,seeing them fight allows me to see more than just a battle. Their confidence,there will for battle,that is what matters to push forward. I want that same confidence,i want that same will to fight. I will get stronger,and rise up in the ranks. I will become one of the greatest warriors to ever exist. I will become the goddess im expected to be,and live out my family's name. That is a promise…".

She then smiled,and continued to watch as the 2 boys clash in combat.


	12. Chapter 12: Violet vs Roderick

Part 12:

After about an hour, Violet then started to walk home. She now knew what she had to do,she needed a new lifestyle. She needed to live her life in a way that showed that she was free,in a way that showed she didnt care what others thought,and at the same time live a life that showed she was confident,and wanted to protect others. She wanted to show that she would never give up,and for the next 3 years,she did just that. She trained the best she could,she pushed as hard as she could. When she saw others who needed help she then helped them. Her friends noticed her change,and seemed to like it. Tobis,Christian and Luis would remain her friends,except this time she was the one defending them. Whenever Rodrick came around she would do her best to prevent other kids from running into him. However,one day,she could not run anymore…

One day,while Violet was at school,she started to get a strange feeling. She noticed that Roderick was absent today,and she didn't like that he was.

Tobis noticed and asked, "what's wrong Violet?,she then replied, "I have a bad feeling about today,i dont know why,I just do".

Tobis knew by this point that when Violet had a bad feeling that it was best that he watches his back. At the end of the school day,Violet then decided to walk around the city for a bit. She looked around as she walked through the city. After some time,she decided to look back at the school,but still nothing. She didn't get why she had this feeling,it almost made her want to break a rock from the irritation. She then decided to go to the bridge and look around for a bit. She was about to leave when she found nothing,when suddenly she heard a cry from the distance. Violet immediately flew off in the direction of the scream. When she got there,she was in shock by what she was seeing. She saw 2 saiyan boys on the ground,they both were crying. Violet then looked at there bodys to try and see wounds,but none were visible. She then looked down and her eyes grew wide. She didn't even notice it,but both the boys tails had been ripped out,and it looked like it was done with force. Violet immediately asked the boys their age,they were both 5 years old.

Violet then picked up the 2 boys and helped them walk. Violet told an adult what happened,and the adult immediately helped the kids. While the adult helped the kids,Violet then flew over to the school. She now had an even worse feeling than before. When she got to the school,she hear screaming from behind the school. She ran behind the school,and found out the source of the scream.

Both Luis and Chris were behind the school,and Roderick was too. Violet saw Chris was in pain,and noticed that his tail was thrown behind him. She then looked over and saw Roderick pulling Luis tail very hard.

Violet didn't hesitate,she jumped out from the corner and shouted, "RODERICK!".

Roderick then looked over his shoulder and looked at Violet.

Before Roderick could even react,Violet charged at him and tackled him about 50 feet away from the school.

She then slammed him into a wall,which made Roderick gasp.

Violet then jumped off the wall and flipped her way onto the ground.

Violet then said, "I knew today was going to well. Roderick,you won't get away with hurting those kids,and you certainly won't get away with hurting my friends".

Roderick then said, "screw you Violet,I won't listen to you. You and Hero thing your so great. Well guess what,I won't stop until I have beaten both you and Hero into a pulp!".

Violet then asked, "why can't you just let that go and leave these kids alone? Is it's me and Hero you want to beat then why do you torment these kids?!".

Roderick then shouted, "Because there weak! They don't deserve to be within the ranks if there strength is that low!".

Violet then said with an angry face, "you know what,i will make you a deal,fight me,right here,right now. If I win,you have to stop bullying these children,and causing so much pain". Roderick then asked, "and if I win?",Violet then sighed and said, "if you win,you get to torment me all you want. I won't even fight back".

Roderick then smirked,and said, "deal". He then charged at Violet and through multiple punches. To his surprise however,Violet was dodging his attacks left and right. Violet then saw an opening and hit Roderick straight in the face with her elbow. She then spinned around and kicked Roderick straight in the gut,which sent him into the wall again.

Roderick had a face of shock and pain as he struggled to breath. Violet then said, "im not weak Roderick,ive gotten much stronger than the last time you messed with me",she then charged at Roderick while he was stuck in the wall,and she began her assault.

She first kicked him in the gut again to make sure he was out of breath. She then powered up her energy,and transferred her power into her hands. She then proceeded to punch Roderick in the face over and over until he had been drilled through the wall he was trapped on.

Violet then backed off and powered up,her dark blue aura now surrounding her.

Roderick then slowly got up,and he had a face of anger.

He then said, "you will regret doing that,and I will make sure you do".

Roderick then took a stance,and began to power up. His hair was turning gold,and so was his aura. Roderick then shouted, "HUUAAAAAAA!", as he became a super saiyan.

Violet saw this,and took a stance. Roderick then said, "oh? You still want to fight? Don't you see im transformed?",Violet then responded, "ya,i do,i just don't care".

Roderick then looked confused and said, "have you lost a few brain cells during these years?".

Violet responded saying, "no,I just don't see you as a threat anymore".

Roderick then shouted, "oh ya,well i'll show you how afraid you should be!".

Roderick then charged at Violet,and threw a right hook toward her head. however,Violet blocked it,and she then punched Roderick in the face again. He didn't go flying,but was startled by the punch. Violet then kicked him in the ribs,and went for another punch. Roderick however caught her hand,and then punched Violet a few feet away. He then charged at her and slammed her into the ground. Roderick then tried to stomp on Violet,but Violet quickly rolled out of the way then did a double flying kick at Roderick. He was sent a few feet into the air,and while he was in the sky Violet then charged up at him while charging an attack. She then got to him and shouted "Viola Burst" and shot a massive blue blast that sent Roderick hurtling to the ground.

Violet then dropped to the ground and took a stance since Roderick was not done yet.

Roderick then got up,and shouted "HOW!?" as he powered up. He then said, "You shouldnt be able to take me on,im a super saiyan,yet you're not. How the hell are you this strong?!".

Violet than simply said, "while you were too busy making little kids feel bad about themselves,ive been training my ass off to get stronger. Hero had taught me to utilize my power more,thus giving me a boost in strength. Hero was able to take you on even without super saiyan,and now so can i...so get ready Roderick,cause im not holding back anymore".

She then gave Roderick a fierce look,the look a saiyan gives when they intend to win.

Roderick then started to get red in the face,and shouted, "I WILL NOT LOSE!" and powered up some more. He then charged at Violet and managed to get a left hook to her head. Violet quickly recovered and then kicked Roderick in the gut. She then swept his legs and kicked him a few feet away. She then put up 3 fingers and said, "come on" at Roderick. Roderick the charged again at Violet and was now throwing multiple punches. Violet was blocking his punches left and right until she found an opening to move away. Roderick then went for a left hook,but Violet ducked and then did a backflip. As she did this,she kicked Roderick 2 times which caused him to do a backflip as well. She then landed on the ground lightly and stood up. Roderick had landed flat on the ground face down,his face now in the dirt.

Violet then said, "man,i waited so many years to see this...so worth the wait".

Roderick then lifted himself out from the ground. He had blood dripping from his nose,meaning Violet broke his nose from the 2 kicks. Roderick didn't say a word,he just charged at Violet while in a blind rage. Violet blocked his punches again,she then spinned around and landed a solid kick to Rodericks head,which sent him into another rock wall.

Violet then said, "this is getting sad Roderick,please just stop,this is getting embarrassing".

Roderick then unleashed his energy,freeing himself from the wall. He just looked right at Violet,pure anger filled his face.

He then said, "how...how could I be so weak...i will not lose...NOT TO YOU ...I MAY HAVE LOST TO HERO,BUT I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU! LOSING TO YOU WILL RUIN WHO I AM! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!".

As Roderick was saying this,his energy was starting to spark up. Violet could feel pressure coming from Roderick,and blocked herself.

Roderick then continued, "THIS HUMILIATION! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! I WILL BEAT YOU TILL YOUR ASH!".

Roderick then shouted, "RAAAAGH!", and began to power up even more. His gold energy started to rise up,electricity starting to spark up even more.

Violet just watched as his hair got spiker,and more electricity filled his aura.

After a massive gold light shined and then died down, Violet looked in shock at Roderick.

His hair was spiker,his aura was filled with electricity,and he even had a fierce look in his eyes.

Violets eyes grew wide as she said, "his power...it just doubled...did he just...ascend?".

Roderick then looked at his hands and said, "seems ive gotten a new power...hahahahahahah...HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR DONE FOR NOW!".

Roderick then powered up his energy,and shouted, "you may have overpowered me in super saiyan,but lets see how you stand up to a super saiyan 2!".

Violet then took a stance,and Roderick charged right at her. He through a punch at Violet and she tried to block it. However, when she did the pressure of the punch forced her guard to loosen,and when it did Roderick landed a direct gut punch at Violet. Violet gasped from the punch and was left out of breath. Roderick then punched Violet off into a tree,he then shot the tree so it would topple over Violet,which it did. Violet easily got out,but was still out of breath. Rderick then grabbed her arm and through her off a few feet into the distance. Violet managed to catch herself,but Roderick quickly caught up to her and slammed Violet into the ground facedown. While Violet was on the ground,Roderick slammed his foot into on Violets back,which made Violet cough up blood. He then smashed his foot into her lower back 4 more times,and then looked over at Violet. She now had blood dripping from her mouth,and was struggling to breath. Roderick then powered up and put all his power into his fist. He then said to Violet, "get ready for torment",and then slammed his fist onto Violet left kidney. Violet screamed in pain,and then went limp.

Roderick then laughed and said, "haha..yes...i win...I WIN!".

Violet was still conscious when he said this,and she then said, "dammit...he is too strong...i don't want to lose...not like this".

Then suddenly,Violet heard something say, "if that's the case,get up,and reveal your true strength".

Violets vision then went white,and when she blinked,she wasn't on the ground anymore,she was standing. She looked up and saw she was in a misty place.

Violet then saw a white angel looking person standing in front of her. She then asked, "Who are you? And what is this place?".

The being then answered, "I am light,and this is the inner part of your soul".

Violet then looked in shock and said, "your the being my father told me about? What's going on?".

Light then said, "I have brought you here to show you what you are capable off. That boy,he is nothing but a lost soul who needs to be properly lead. You cannot let someone like him win".

Violet then said, "but how...i cant transform yet...how will i win?".

Light then walked up to Violet and said, "You have the power Violet,just push forward. Think about who you want to be,what you want to become. You have the strength to show that bully who is the one on top. Think of all the kids who will be tormented if he wins,think about all the shattered lives of others. Find that calling,and you will win".

Violets vision then went white again,and when she blinked she was back on the ground.

It somehow seems that only a few seconds had gone by,which was weird for Violet since it felt like minutes.

Violet then began to get up,and Roderick noticed this. He then said, "oh? You still have some fight in you?".

Violet didn't say a word,she just glared at him.

She then said as she was up, "i wont lose...i can't lose...if i lose now...all those kids...you will not win Roderick,you will not win",as Violet was saying this,her hair began to glow.

Roderick raised an eyebrow from seeing Violets glow.

She then continued saying, "you have messed with my friends,you messed with little children. You caused me pain,and now ill return the favor",as she said this,she heard a voice say, "never let the darkness win".

Violets hair then started to glow even more,and it did she shouted, "I will defeat you Roderick,WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!".

Violet then began to power up,the glow on her body soon turned into energy. Her blue aura started to shoot into the sky like a beacon,and as it did gold electricity started to swirl around the blue energy. Roderick was pushed back into rocks,and could not see what was happening.

Meanwhile, Violet was within the center of the beacon,and was shouting, "GYAAAAAAAA!" as she began to change. Her hair started to turn to gold,and her eyes became a bright blue. The beacon then started to die down,leaving a golden ball of energy to swirl around Violet. The ball then stopped spinning around,and shattered into the sky.

Roderick was able to move again,and looked at the area around him. A massive mark was made on the ground from the beacon,and Violet could be seen standing in the middle of the mark. Roderick couldn't believe what he was seeing,Violet had changed.

Violet now had golden hair,and bright blue eyes. She had become a super saiyan,but it was not an ordinary one. Her aura had no spikes at all,just a smooth layer of gold. She had blue electricity coming off her as well. Her hair didn't seem to spike up either,it remained the same way it was before.

Roderick then shouted, "What the hell...WHAT IS THAT!? NO SUPER SAIYAN LOOKS LIKE THAT!",Violet then responded, "this is what happens when the power of blue mixes with super saiyan. You will now see my power".

Violet then charged at Roderick faster than he could even react,and landed a solid uppercut. She then flew into the sky and pummeled Roderick until they hit the ground. Roderick tried to fight back,but Violet seemed to be way ahead of him. Every punch Roderick threw Violet would simply counter.

Violet then said, "you've been a bad boy,you need some sense slapped into you!",and then proceeded to slap Roderick in the face over 30 times. She then kicked Roderick into a wall again,and said, "You can't beat me Roderick,so do me a favor and give up".

Roderick then said with anger, "give up? GIVE UP?! AS IF I WOULD EVER DO THAT!".

He then took a stance,and began to charge up a yellow ball of energy over his head.

Violet recognized this attack,and she could feel the energy coming off it.

She then began to charge her own attack as well to clash with Roderick.

Roderick then shouted, "TAKE THIS! MESANKO!",and fired off a yellow beam.

Violet then shouted "VIOLA BLAST!" and fired off a blast that had a mix of blue and gold.

The 2 beams clashed,and it seemed to be even,however, Violet still had the upper hand.

Roderick was shouting,as if trying to force himself to release more power,but he was somehow getting weaker. He then shouted, "whats going on?!".

Violet then said in her head, "it seems his body can't handle the amount of power he is outputting due to the amount of damage he took. He won't last long,i might as well push with all ive got".

Violet then shouted, "THIS IS IT! HYAAAAAAA!",and put more energy into the blast.

The blast completely overpowered Rodericks,and Roderick shouted, "DAMMIT! AAAAAAAAAAGH",as the blast consumes him whole.

Violet was still transformed,and walked over to Roderick,who was now in his base. He got up,and was now throwing punches at Violet,but none of the punches were even fazing her,he was too weak now.

Roderick then said, over and over, "i wont lose...i wont lose ...I WONT LOSE".

Violet then simply put her hand on his chest and said, "you lose...I win",and blasted him off into the distance. Roderick was now laying on the ground,unconscious.

Violet then powered down,and was now bending over in pain. Her back still hurt from all the kicks she had taken.

She then said to herself, "I did it...i won...i beat Roderick...and now i can go super saiyan".

Violet then walked off. Even though she was in pain,she still had a smile on her face.

When she got back to the school Luis was there waiting for Violet. Luis then saw Violet barely walking,and ran over to her. He got over to Violet and picked her up. The moment he did,Violet went unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13: Violets Glory

Part 13:

While Violet was unconscious,she could see nothing but white again. When she blinked,she could see again,and once again she was within a misty looking dimension.

She looked around,and while she did she heard a voice saying, "hello again Violet",and when she looked in front of her the same angel from before stood in front of her.

Violet then said, "why am I here? What's going on?".

Light then said, "as we speak,you are unconscious,so I decided it would be a great time to meet you".

Violet then asked, "Are you the one who gave me all these weird dreams? Are you the reason i can ascend to great heights of strength".

Light then answered, "yes,I am", Violet then asked, "why did you wait until now to contact me?".

Light then said, "its because I couldn't,not until now", Violet then asked, "what do you mean".

Light then answered, "you see,when I became your soul,I became trapped. Since you didn't have a hold of my power,I had no way to flow through you,thus I could not speak. But over time,as you grew up,some of my power has leaked into your body,and now I can speak to you through your dreams".

Light then walks up to Violet and puts his hand on her shoulder. His presence made Violet feel very calm.

He then said to her, "You must learn to control more of your power. That super saiyan form,that was just step 1. Violet,I want to help you,but I can't help you while im trapped within your soul. I must flow through your body,i must be one with you in order for you to use my power to its maximum potential".

Violet then asked, "but how? I don't know what to do,please,tell me. I'll try my best to free you".

Light then said, "very well,I cannot give you a direct answer,however,I can teach you about what you are capable of. I can come to you in your dreams,and show you the many powers you wield. I will teach you of past gods,i will show you visions of what has yet to be,i will show you the path of righteousness. Violet,I made a promise to make you a Goddess,and I intend on keeping it".

Violets vision then started to fade into white again,before it did Light said to her, "the solution appears to those who seek it".

Violet then blinked again,and when she did,she found herself in a hospital bed. She didn't realize it at first,but she was actually awake. She was very confused by what happened.

She then heard someone say, "oh,your awake", Violet then looked over and saw a nurse in the room with her.

Violet then asked, "What happened?"the nurse then said, "Well,a boy had come rushing in here with you in his arms,so we took you here right away. We then scanned your body and found many injuries. You had 5 cracked ribs around your lower back,a massive amount of fluids were seen within your kidney. We also saw a crack in your jaw and some burn marks on your arms...however".

Violet then raised an eyebrow when the nurse said "however",and the nurse continued to say, "that was about 2 hours before,but when we went to check you again,you seemed to have healed. Four of your ribs somehow were suddenly healed,and your kidney was restored to normal health as well. The burn marks have completely vanished as well,so that just left you with some internal bleeding,your cracked jaw,and one cracked rib. We did notice something while looking in the X Ray however. It appears there are 2 sacrum bones missing within the lower part of your back".

Violet then asked, "will that affect me at all?", the nurse then replied, "no not really,however,I highly recommend you avoid bending backwards. Since your missing 2 sacrum bones in your spine,if you were ever bent back your spine may end up in an angle that was not intended for nature. Plus, since there is a gap there is no strain or resistance within that part of the spine,meaning your would bend much easier than normal people would. Even with high flexibility you may feel immense pain".

Violet understood what she meant,she then asked, "did anyone come by for me?",the nurse then replied, "Yes,your father is waiting outside for you. He seems to be really worried,i'll get him now".

Violet then said to herself, "of course he is...i don't blame him though,he's just my dad".

The nurse then walked into the room with Ultion and Ultion ran over to Violet and gave her a hug.

Ultion then said, "Oh thank goodness",he then sat in a chair near Violet and asked, "hey,you okay sweetie?", Violet then replied, "im fine dad,geez,you dont gotta be so worried...but im glad your here".

Ultion than asked, "so...what happen? How did you end up here?".

Violet then Ultion about how she had a bad feeling for an entire day that never left. She explained how she saw the kids,and how Roderick was behind it all. She also explained how they fought for dominance,and Violet ended up winning.

Ultiont then said, "that's terrible...how could he do such a thing,and to little kids?",he then looked over at Violet,then smiled.

He then said, "Violet,im glad that you beat that bully. I should be mad for you fighting,but how can I be mad if your fought to protect. I'm proud of you Violet,i've always been ever since you were born", Violet then smiled and said, "thanks dad".

The nurse then said, "alright just want to clear some things. It seems your body had somehow completely healed itself except for the 2 small bones missing on your spine,then again that could have been natural,so I wouldn't think too much about it. So i would say your free to go".

Violet then got up and said, "thank you",then both Ultion and Violet walked out of the hospital and went home.

Ultion then asked Violet, "so...you can go super saiyan now huh?",Violet then replied, "ya,i can,why?".

Ultion then smirked and said, "I want to see it,let's go outside for a bit".

Both Violet and Ultion go outside and go to a flat landscape nearby. Ultion then stands watching and says, "ready when you are".

Violet nods,then takes a stance. She then breaths calmly in and out,and she begins to glow. As she does she then starts to yell, "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa",and her hair starts to turn to gold. As this happens blue energy starts to rise up,and gold electricity begins to swirl around. The blue energy then dies down,but the gold electricity still swirls around Violet. Violet had her eyes closed,but when she finally opened them,her eyes were still dark blue,but had a small glow coming off. She then yelled out, "HYAAAAAAA!",and the gold energy then swirled even more,creating the same golden ball from before. The ball once again stopped and faded away.

Ultion was in shock by what he was seeing,Violet was completely different.

Ultion then said, "wow...look at you...what an amazing daughter".

Violet had a layer of pure golden energy surrounding her with blue electricity coming off. Her eyes continued to glow as well. She then looked at her father,and smirked.

Violet then asked, "What do you think dad?",Ultion then replied, "I think I have the best daughter a father could ask for. Your super saiyan looks far different from an ordinary one,and this power coming off of you...how incredible".

Violet then powered down,and walked up to her dad while smiling.

They both then walked back inside the house,and Violet relaxed for the rest of the day.

She felt proud about what she had done today.

The next day,she decided to go out,but when she did,the day felt different. Kids from the school she goes to were around,and everytime Violet was spotted a kid would go up to Violet and look up to her. Violet didn't realise it,but the news about Violet defeating Roderick had already spread to the whole school.

While at school,Violet was called to the main office. When she got there she was greeted by 3 patrollers. They all looked at her as she sat down.

Violet then asked, "umm...so,why am I here?", one of the patrollers then said, "we called you here about the situation that had gone down. The fight you and that other kid got into".

Violet then said, "im in trouble arent i?".

The patrollers then said, "not exactly...you would have been in trouble had it not been for the 3 kids who got their tails ripped out. One of them i believe is a friend of yours,Chris,he told me about how you stepped in to help him and Luis. Luis also told us about how you saved him from getting his tail ripped out as well. From these actions…",the patroller then stood up and said with a smirk, "we would like to offer you a higher spot within the classes".

Violet then got wide eyed and said, "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOUR PUTTING ME IN A HIGHER CLASS!?".

The patroller then said, "I see someone is excited...yes,we would like to appoint you to a higher class,but not just any class,the elite classes. We have seen the amount of power you possess,and have decided that you are far above the high class. You proved that by defeating that high class student, Roderick. Violet,from this day forward,you are an elite student".

Violet was shocked to hear this,she then said, "is it okay if I jump around and go crazy with excitement now?",the patroller then laughed and said, "sure,go ahead,your still young after all".

At that moment Violet then jumped around and said, "YES! YES! YES!",with excitement. She then practically jumped on the table and hugged the patroller saying over and over, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!". The patroller just stared and said, "hehe...your welcome Violet".

Violet then walked out and went back to her class,and told everyone about what happened. Everyone,except Roderick,was happy for Violet. For the rest of the day, Violet could only think about what the elite rank was like,how many people would be there.

She then thought for a bit and said, "I should tell Hero",and she ran off with excitement.

She saw Theodore walking by and said, "Yo Theodore whats up?".

Theodore then said, "meh...kind of bored. Congrats on the elite rank by the way".

Violet then said, "thanks...by the way,have you seen Hero?".

Theodore then said, "no i haven't...he's been gone for the whole day".

Violet then shrugged her shoulders and said, "well...i guess i can tell him about it later".

Violet then walked out of the school,she had many kids come by and admire her. She then heard one kid says something that made her heart skip a beat,the kid said, "Roderick had bullied me for an entire year...yet i didn't do anything to him...thank you Violet,your my hero".

Violet just said to the kid, "your welcome",and gave the kid a hug.

She then walked off with a smile on her face.

She said in her head, "I can't wait to tell Hero".

If only she knew of the events that were taking place during her time of glory...


	14. Chapter 14: Tragedy

Part 14:

The next day Violet woke up,she had a face of happiness. She was still in a good mood from what happened. She got dressed and was about to leave,when she then heard Ultion shout, "No way..that can't be true!".

Violet got to the living room and asked, "What's wrong?",Ultion then said, "look at the news".

Violet then sat down and watched the news.

The reporter had a face of sorrow as he said, "boy do we have something for you folks,but this is no laughing matter,for a great warrior has fallen...we have found out that Kristof,the general of the 4th quadrant, had been looking into the mysterious disappearances of 12 elite time patrollers.

It turns out that a wizard by the name of Zorea had taken the body of a frieza soldier and used this fake body to lure in and capture elite time patrollers. Kristof had acted upon it,and saved the lives of all 12 patrollers. However,saving these 12 lives seems to have cost in his own life. Time patrollers went back to the era where Zorea and Kristof fought,and they found Kristof dead by a massive amount of blood loss. Zorea was also found dead,but it is unknown who killed him. The death of Kristof is a tragedy indeed,we will remember you,general",the reporter than soluted.

Violets eyes grew wide when she heard this,she was frozen from shock. She then said while shaking, "Heroes f-f-father...i-is...d...d...dead?".

She then quickly ran to her room and made sure she had everything.

Before she ran out Ultion said to her, "where are you going?", she then said, "I need to find Hero,knowing him he's probably rampaging...i need to find him and fast".

Violet then flew out as fast as she could,leaving Ultion just to stare into the sky.

Violet flew around in a panic,searching everywhere. She shouted, "HERO!? HERO!?", as she looked around. She searched in every city,every biome,but could not find Hero. she then gave up,and went back home. She had her head low as Ultion opened the door.

Ultion then said, "didn't find him?",Violet shook her head and said, "I looked everywhere…".

Ultion put his hand on Violets shoulder and then said, "look again tomorrow,or maybe even later,you might find him eventually".

Violet just shrugged and walked back into the house.

For the next 2 days,Violet would search and search for Hero. he for some reason was nowhere to be found.

The third day,Violet began to search again. This time however,the search did not seem to take as long. She suddenly felt a massive surge of energy,it felt aggressive,angry.

She immediately flew toward it,and found herself in a wasteland that she has never seen before.

She looked down and saw Hero,but he wasn't the same.

His hair was gold,and he had goldish orange aura surrounding him. He also had orange electricity coming off him. He was in a position that looked like he was both sad and angry.

Hero then let out a roar and his energy started going crazy. The pressure of his energy sent Violet back a bit.

Violet then said in her head, "Hero...he's a super saiyan...but this is far different than a normal one...he is even stronger than me...".

She then landed on the ground and said, "umm...hey Hero",when she did Hero then turned around and looked at her.

Violets eyes grew wide when she saw Hero had no pupils. She looked at Hero with fear in her eyes.

Hero then shouted, "GRAAAAAAGH!", and charged at Violet. Violet then panicked and went into super saiyan as well. Hero then threw non stop punches at Violet. Violet was blocking and dodging as much as she could,but Hero eventually broke her guard and punched her into the wall. Instead of getting stuck however,Violet ended up bouncing off the ground and planting onto the ground. She then got back up,and felt weak. Her super saiyan then failed on her,leaving her cornered up against a wall. Hero then walked up to Violet slowly with an angry expression.

Violets back was now touching the wall,and she stared at Hero with fear in her eyes.

She then shouted, "No wait...Hero please its me,Violet",but Hero doesn't seem to be listening.

Hero then lifted up a fist filled with energy.

Violet then shouted, "Hero,this isn't you,why are you doing this?! Why?!".

Then just before Hero threw his punch Violet shouted, "HERO PLEASE DONT HURT ME!".

Hero then froze on the spot,and his angry expression then went away.

Violet then opened her eyes and saw Hero looking at her. His face of anger now turned into a face of sorrow,and he then said, "Violet? Is that you?",and tears started going down his pupiless eyes. Hero then got his pupils back,they were red with a small glow.

Hero then looked at Violet and saw she was shaking,and he then realised what had happened.

Hero then said, "im so sorry...i didn't mean to…",Violet then said, "Hero?".

Hero backed up and said with tears, "stay back...stay away from me...i don't want to hurt you...i'm not in control of myself",Violet then asked, "What do you mean?".

Hero then said, "all I can see is him...the bastard who killed my father...everywhere I look...every person I see...all i see is him...i only saw him for a few seconds...yet he now haunts my brain".

Violet then asked, "Hero...were you the one who killed Zorea?",Hero then looked at Violet with wide eyes. He then calmed down and said, "yes...i was there when...when he killed my father",once again tears went down his face.

Violet then asked, "Is that how you went super saiyan...you saw Zorea kill him".

Hero then got tears in his eyes and got on his knees,he then said, "if only I had gotten there sooner...if only i had been faster...i could have..".

Violet then walked up to Hero,went on her knees,and hugged Hero. Hero then hugged her back,when he did, he then went out of super saiyan.

Violet then said, "just let it out...just let it all out Hero...don't hold back any sadness,it'll only make you feel worse".

Hero then said, "im guessing you found me because of my energy?",Violet then replied, "are you kidding? I could feel that from a mile away".

Violet then asked, "by the way,why were you like that,powered up and angry?".

Hero then frowned and said, "its because im anger itself...when i went super saiyan...i could hear him...rage itself...he was speaking to me...he was releasing energy into me that I have no control over...i cope with the pain by forcing the anger out of me and releasing it into the landscape. I do this so I don't hurt people".

Violet then responded, "well...seems i came at the wrong moment, huh?",Hero then said, "not really...i don't know why,but just being around you makes me...calm".

Violet then said, "ya...a lot of people tell me that...well only the ones im not fighting".

Hero then got a serious face,and Violet asked, "what's that face?".

Hero then said, "im going to run away Violet...i'm gonna run away and never come back".

Violets eyes grew wide when he said that,she then said, "why?".

Hero the said, "because I have nothing here...i have no reason to be here...i have no purpose here...no offense to you guys,you guys are great friends,especially you Violet. But I can't find out who I am while surrounded by all these people. My father was the only reason i was here,but now that he is gone,I have no reason to stay. I can't find out who I am while surrounded by all these people,in order for me to find out who I am,I must be alone,I need to be alone. Only then can I find who I am".

Violet then said, "I understand...you just want to find your purpose,who you truly are. I get it".

Violet then looked up at Hero and said, "just remember one thing Hero...when I fulfill all my goals and found my purpose...i will search for you...i will find you...that is a promise".

Hero then smirked and said, "whatever you say blueberry",Violet then looked up and said, "how dare you",and then they both laughed.

Hero then said, "im gonna miss you guys...i really will",Violet then said, "you better…".

They then hung out and chatted for some time,and then after about 2 hours they were getting ready to part ways.

Violet then hugged Hero again,this time she had a tear roll down her eye and she even sniffled a little.

Hero then started to walk off,but before he could Violet shouted, "wait!",and Hero turned around.

When he did,Violet ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Hero just had a stunned face,Violet then said to him, "you better not forget me",and then flew off.

Hero then smiled and said, "im going to miss you guys...see you later...Violet…".

Hero then flew off,and never looked back…..


	15. Chapter 15: evil plans

Part 15:

Meanwhile,within another realm,a being by the name of Demigra prepared his rain…

Demigra now lied through the dimension between dimensions. He had been planning for years on end,and his plan was close to perfection.

He then chuckled to himself and said, "it has taken me many years,but I have finally done it,i have given corruption a form,and I might i say,it looked perfect",he then looked behind him and saw a demonic looking cell behind him.

He then pulled out a jar,which was filled with the power of corruption. He then waved his wand and created multiple versions of past villians. Demigra then threw the jar in the air,and destroyed it near the villains. The energy immediately latched onto the villians,and the change began.

They started to roar and there energys began to change. They all then began to look very demonic,and Demigra laughed at his work.

Demigra then said, "cell...frieza...kid buu...vegeta...you 4 will be with me...as for the rest of you,I will prepare you for the event that has yet to occur. We will bring have the time patrol in our grasp,and when we do,we will spread our demonic glory",he then proceeded to laugh,and all the other villains then laughed along with him…

Demigra then said, "only a little longer...then I will...no...we will be ready".

Demigra then tells all the villains to follow him,and he continues to plan his rain….


	16. Chapter 16: Violets phase

Part 16:

Some time after Hero had left, Violet had prospered within the time patrol. She now was taking elite level classes,meaning she had a lot of lessons to learn. All the teachers had nothing but positive things to say about her,she truly grew up to be a great person. Violet was awarded for defending all the kids against Roderick.

Violet would also train as much as she could,and became very strong. Despite being so young,she was said to already be stronger than many of the adult elite patrollers.

During this time,Violet had gone threw a major change in her life style. She decided she wanted to live a life of freedom,a way of life that showed that she didnt care what you thought about her.

One day,while she was at home,Ultion had given Violet an envelope. It was from the school,they sent her a message about the uniforms.

The message read, "Violet Rosaline,we have sent you this message to tell you that we will now allow you to wear any clothing you like. We like to allow students who are in the higher ranks to wear whatever they like,so it only makes sense that the elite can too. However,your clothing must consist of at least one part of the current uniform so that we know you are apart of the school. That is all". As soon as Violet heard this she ran straight to her room and threw out her skirt.

She then said to herself, "I always wanted to do that",and then went back inside. She then looked at the uniform,she was trying to decide what part she wants to use.

She picked up the button shirt,and said, "I like this part of it best,ill use it",and then put it aside. She then put away the rest of the uniform,which consisted of an undershirt,shorts,wristbands and a bow tie. She then looked at her closet to see what she could put on.

She then thought, "what screams 'i'm free' the most?",and then looked around her closet. She then saw her black saiyan bottom and said, "jackpot", and then took it. She threw it onto her bed,and then said, "alright,now for some extra stuff to go along with these clothes", she then picked out hard wrist guards with a string strapped onto each one and a pair of soft boots. She put all of it one,and then looked at the mirror.

She had a face of disappointment,and said to herself, "it's too...black",and then started to think. A lightbulb then sparked in her head and she said to herself, "they said I had to wear one part of the uniform,but they never said I couldn't color it",and she then took off the clothing.

She then went out to her father and asked, "hey dad,do you know anyone who is good at dying clothes?", Ultion raised an eyebrow and said, "ya,i do,why do you ask?".

Violet then shows him the clothes she made up herself and said, "can you have that person make this purple and blue,maybe even have some magenta parts".

Ultion then looked at the clothes and said, "oh,this is what you want as your uniform? It looks pretty…",he then raised an eyebrow when he saw the saiyan bottom,and then said, "intresting?".

Violet then asked, "i know its weird,but i want to do this. It will be the start of my new life,i want to show i don't care what anyone thinks", Ultion then had a face of surprise,and said, "wow,somebody has a high spirit", he then folded the clothing together and said, "alright,ill get the person to color it,just mark what parts you want to be a certain color".

Violet then marked what color she wanted certain parts of the outfit to be,and Ultion then went out with Violets clothes.

After a few hours Ultion then came back with an airtight bag.

Ultion then shouted, "Violet, Come here, I've got something for you!",and as he did Violet then came out from her room.

She then asked, "what is it dad?",but then noticed the air tight bag. Her eyes then grew wide and asked, "is that...my uniform?", Ultion then said, "yup,you want it".

Violet then nodded and said, "gimme! Gimme gimme!",but then calmed down a bit and said, "umm...please?",and then smiled a bit while looking down a little.

Ultion then laughed and said, "alright,here you go my little star",and handed the bag to Violet.

Violet then said, "imma put it on now",and then ran to her room. She looked at the clothing and lite up,it was exactly what she wanted to be like. Her shirt was purple button shirt with a blue collar and a magenta bow tie. The saiyan bottom was now purple instead of black. The wrist guards were now blue and had a purple string on each one. Her soft boots were now blue and had built in magenta socks. She then put it on and looked at the mirror again.

Violet then said, "wow,I really like it",she then turned around and looked back to see her back.

She then looked down and her face twisted a bit. She noticed something about the outfit that made her feel a bit weird,and she then said, "wow...this outfit umm...really makes my butt pop out a lot huh?", and then started to have second thoughts. But immediately just shook her head and said, "no...this is what I wanted...this will be the start,i will show others that im free to do what I want,and I don't care what others think at all",and she then stood up straight and smiled.

She then walked out of the room and Ultion saw her. His eyes grew wide and he said, "wow,you looked really good in that sweetie. It really makes your hair pop out more", Violet then smiled and said, "thanks dad,i really like it too". She then ran up to Ultion and hugged him,she then said, "thank you dad,your the best", Ultion then said, "no problem,whatever makes you happy my little star".

Violet then went back to her room and took off her new uniform outfit. She was more ready than ever to prosper even further in life.

The next day,Violet heads off to school in her new purple and blue uniform outfit. When she got there,almost every boy she walked by would turn their attention to her.

Violet then said to herself before she went into the building, "hmm...maybe this outfit looks a bit too good",she then said, "naaah",as she entered the school.

When she got to the school all the students noticed her outfit right away,and most of them had wide eyes. Violet started to blush,so she blocked her face and then went over to her desk.

Violet then saw on the corner of her eye a few of the guys there looking at her. She felt kind of weird when they all started,especially since one of them looked like he was very interested.

Violet just simply ignored them the best she could and just said in her head, "okay Violet...you knew this would happen,you just need some time to get used to it...just keep calm,don't let others change who you want to be...show that your free,show you don't care what others think,and live out from there",she then took a deep breath,and then put on a focused face.

The teacher then walked into the room and started there lesson,and Violet had listened carefully to the teacher in order to help herself ignore the boys looking at her. Some time passed and classes were now over. Violet had gotten up and was about to walk out before she was noticed by the teacher.

The teacher then said, "Violet,are you even allowed to wear that here?", Violet just calmly answered saying, "they said I could wear whatever I want as long as im wearing apart of the uniform,they never said I couldn't color it and make it into my own style".

The teacher then raised an eyebrow and said, "huh...fair point",and then let Violet go.

Violet then went over to the locker with some of her stuff. Lockers were never really used, Violet only uses it to keep a mirror at the school. After classes, Violet would look at herself to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with her hair or face. She was at the locker and just finished looking at herself,she then closed the locker and was about to walk off. But before she could walk off 2 arms came slamming onto the lockers,trapping her in a small space. Her back was against the locker,and as it was she looked up to see who cornered her. It was that same boy who had a face of interest,and he was looking at her the same way. Violet felt a bit creeped out from the boy looking at her the way he was,she especially hated it since she was cornered.

He then said to her, "hey there cutie...you got a very...nice looking outfit on", Violet just replied saying, "umm...thanks?", and then tried to slip away. But when she did the boy simply shifted in the direction she was going.

The boy then said, "so...how about you come with me and well...hang out for a bit?",the boy then smirked at her.

Violet then thought to herself, "he is really creeping me out...but I can't let that get to me...come on Violet,show that you don't listen to anyone...show that you are independent and that you are free to do whatever it is you want to do", she then put on a serious face.

The boy noticed and raised an eyebrow,she then said, "sorry pale,but I'm not some danzale who falls for some ordinary person. So no,I won't be going with you,so im going to ask you nicely", Violet then looks directly into his eyes and says with a stern serious face, "can you please move out of my way?",she then glares at him.

The boy does flinch a bit,but he just leans in and says, "oh come on...why not? I'm a nice guy...why don't we just chat for a bit", but Violet simply says, "i said i'm not interested,so its either you back off or i smash your face into the ground",she then swatted his arm and tried to walk off quickly.

But when she did the boy just grabbed her arm and said, "come on...were in the same rank,same class...we can't just get along?",he then smirked again,the same one that creeped Violet out. He also had a very tight grip on Violets arm,she tried to pull away but she couldn't.

Violet then sighed and said, "I tried to let you off easy...but you pushed it",she then grabbed the boys arm and put his arm around her shoulders. She then pulled at his arm,making him flip over her and slammed into the ground. The boy was then out of breath and had a hard time moving.

Violet just simply said while looming over him, "I told you not to mess with me",she then walked off,leaving the boy on the floor.

When she got to the front doors,Violet sighed again and just face palmed.

She then said to herself, "man...i knew that was gonna happen but not this quick...i'm gonna need to train myself to deal with this", she then walked off and went home.

For the rest of the year, Violet had to deal with many guys coming up to her due to her choice of clothes. She had trained herself to ignore them and tolerate them staring,and eventually she ended up with a multi personality. She could be the most friendliest person you know to a protective saiyan who does what they can to dominate. Violet was now 10 years old,the age that marked her as a great warrior. There is a reason Violet is considered the warrior she is at the age of 10,and it all takes place within a single event...


	17. Chapter 17: Violets calling

Part 17:

One day, Violet was at school. The teacher was giving a lesson on history, which Violet found very boring.

One kid then said, "pst...hey Violet", Violet turned around and saw a boy behind her calling her.

Violet then said, "What is it?", the boy then asked, "Are you free after school? I heard that you know a lot about history so i was wondering if you could help me out a bit.

Violet then said, "trouble understanding huh? Thats alright,ill see if I can help you later if nothing comes up", the boy then said, "thanks",and smiled.

Violet then turned back to the teacher and the class was quiet for about 4 more minutes. Then,suddenly as class was going on, an explosion could be heard going off in the distance.

The teacher then said, "what the hell was that?!",and ran to the window. The speakers in the school then went on and said, "this is not a drill! We are under attack! I repeat this is not a drill! Villains from the past have somehow appeared within the cities and are now on the attack!",the speaker then went off and everyone then looked at the window.

Violets eyes went wide as she saw demonic looking villains from the past flying around and causing havoc in the city. She saw patrollers going after the villians and started to clash.

Violet then turned around and ran out of the classroom. The teacher shouted, "hey! Where are you going! Get back here!", but Violet had already ran out and was going to the exit. When she got there,she then looked up at the sky and saw the villains flying around.

At that moment a villain then landed right in Violet face and stood up straight. Violet recognized the villain as Burter, a member of the ginyu force. Except he had a dark, demonic look to him,he was not the same Burter from before. He then walked up to Violet and was about to attack her,but before he could a patroller swooped in and tackled Burter off into the distance.

Violet then looked over and saw an opening between all the fighting. She was about to run back into the school,but she was frozen for some reason.

Violet then heard a voice, it said to her, "go Violet...now is your time to shine...darkness plans its rain...you are our only hope...Violet..",and as soon as the voice said this, Violet then started to run. She ran right threw the opening and did not stop. She had doughed ki blast and avoided punches left and right. She had to duck a few times from incoming patrollers.

Another villain had stopped in front of Violet, a demonic looking Bojack. He then threw a punch at Violet,but she dodged it and kicked the villain. She then ran off while the villain was startled.

Violet looked up at the sky and saw more and more villains pouring into the city. Violet then saw the portal to the time nest. She watched as a villain had made there way through the portal and entered the city.

Violet then said, "so that's where they are coming from...i need to get there", Violet then stopped and said, "wait...what am I doing?! Why am i going straight for the portal? Why am I trying to do this myself?", she then heard a voice say, "because it is your calling".

Violet then said, "what? My calling? Is it really?", she then looked up at the portal,and she felt a surge of power build up from within.

Violet then realized that the voice was right,she felt different while staring at the portal.

She then said to herself, "what is feeling? This rush of energy? Can it really be my calling...my purpose?", and she then looked at the portal again.

She then said, "only one way to find out", and then ran straight to the portal. Violet got to the portal and ran straight threw it, which lead her to the time nest. When she got there,she then hide within the bushes and crawled her way to the main building. She got to the stairs and peeked her head out. She was shocked to see a portal of some kind. She then looked down and saw Supreme Kai knocked out on the floor along with a few patrollers as well.

She then looked over again and saw what looked like a weird demon with clown like clothes. He held a staff and had a cage on him, inside the cage was the toki toki bird.

The demon then said, "hahaha...you see Supreme Kai, I have been awaiting this day for so long...now i can finally take control and rule this existence. Now I can give myself the title as the demon god...Demigra!", and he then started to laugh.

Violet didn't feel afraid for some reason,she felt like charging straight at the so called demon god.

Violet then watched as the demon floated up and went threw the portal with the toki toki bird.

The portal remained open, and Violet then walked up to it and stared right at it.

She felt a surge of power build up from within her, she felt like she had a job to do.

Violet then said, "please...tell me...is this my calling? Is this what I was born to do?", she then heard a voice say, "yes...you are the light that shines within the dark...you are the hope of all these people...only your light can put a stop to the darkness".

Violet then let off her blue energy and charged straight into the portal.

After a few seconds, Violet found herself within a strange dimension. There were strange rocks that floated around, they looked a lot like asteroids. Violet then looked over and saw the same demon from before,and he was looking right at her.

Demigra then said, "so...you are the one who was watching me? hehehe...HAHAHAAHA", he then let off his energy.

Violet started to shake a bit,but she was still not scared.

Demigra then said, "foolish child...you should have never come here...cause then maybe you would have still been alive", Demigra then put his staff in front of him.

Violet then shouted, "I may be a kid...but im not weak either...and I heard what you are doing,and i wont allow it!",and she then took a stance. Violet then said in her head, "wait...what am I doing?! Why am I saying this?! Am I going crazy?!", the voice then said, "your purpose Violet...its to defend those who need protection against the dark...to heal those who are hurt...you are the star that shines bright in the sky...you are Light!", and as he says this Violets energy starts to go wild.

Violet shouts, "HHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", as her energy begins to rise and swirl around her. Her hair then turns gold and her aura begins to mix with blue. She then finishes powering up,and she is now in her version of super saiyan.

Demigra looks at Violet with a surprised expression and says, "impressive...i didn't think a kid could wield such strength...very well,i might as well not hold back then", and he Demigra then placed his staff in front of him. As he did dark energy from the staff began to poor onto Demigras body,and he began to change.

Demigra shouted, "HUUUOOOOOO", as he started to change. His body became bigger,and he had a monster like body.

Demigra then laughed and said, "Now you are done for",and stares right at Violet.

Violet then said, "I don't think so...i will beat you demigra",and she then took a stance.

Demigra then charged at Violet and tried to punch her,but Violet doughed his punch. Demigra then tried to hit Violet with his tail,but she had already seen it coming and blocked it. She then moved around Demigra and punched him twice in the ribs.

Demigra then shouted, "you little!", and then tried to hit her again.

Violet then said, "he is strong,but very slow...even if he was stronger than me he could never with with such a low amount of speed",and she then smirked.

Violet then said to Demigra, "oh come on,is that the best you can do?", Demigra and snarled in anger and said, "JUST YOU WAIT!", and then charged at her.

Violet had doughed over 16 more punches before she decided to attack herself. She then punched Demigra in the face,and while he was startled she then kicked him straight in his oversized gut. Demigra become out of breath,so Violet decided to keep the pressure on. She had kicked him over and over in the face, and then punched him the ribs over and over. When she was finished, Demigra looked very annoyed,he had bruises and some blood dripped out from his mouth.

Violet then took a stance and smirked. Demigra then charged at her in a blind rage,and just started to throw random attacks. Not a single one of his attacks could land,he was just to slow.

Violet then backed off and charged her energy. She then shouted, "VIOLA BURST!", and then fired off a massive blue ki blast.

Demigra yelled out as the blast hit him directly. Demigra now had smoke coming off of him,and he seemed to have a hard time breathing.

Violet then took a stance again. Demigra then went from an angry expression to a smirkish expression,he then laughed out loud.

Violet then got chills from him laughing and shouted, "what's so funny?!", Demigra then said, "oh nothing...i just remembered a little trick I learned...hahahah", he then took a stance and his energy started to release off his body.

Demigra then shouted, "HUUUOOOOOOOOO", and his body started to change again.

Violet tried to charge at him,but the pressure was too much for her,and she had to guard herself.

Demigra then started to laugh like a maniac as his body started to shift and turn. When he finished, Demigra was now different again.

Demigra was now back to his normal size,but his body was completely different. He didn't have any clothes,which revealed a demon like frieza body. He had a tail that was 6 feet long, his head was back to the way it was before.

Demigra then laughed and said, "lets see how you handle my new final form",and then smirked.

Violet eyes were now wide,and she now felt a bit afraid.

Violet then took a stance, and Demigra charged right at her. This time however, Violet couldn't see him coming. Demigra threw a punch at Violet, Violet blocked it but just barely.

Demigra then threw 3 more punches, Violet blocked all 3 but had a hard time doing so. Demigra then threw another punch which landed on Violet face. Violet gagged from the hit, and was sent flying off. Demigra then flew above Violet and slammed both his fist onto Violet, sending her down onto one of the asteroids below. Violet then got up and tried to find Demigra,but he was already in front of her and he then punched her right in the gut. Violet gagged and was now out of breath. Demigra then grabbed her by her hair and threw her off into the distance. Demigra then fired off a blast right at Violet. Violet caught the blast,but struggled to even push it.

Demigra just simply watched with his arms crossed as Violet tries to push his blast away. Violet then pushed the blast upward and manages to direct the blast to another asteroid.

But as soon as she did Demigra then flew up to her and tripped her with his tail. He then grabbed Violet by her arm using his tail and lifted her up to his face.

Violet now had blood coming out of her mouth,and had bruises all over her body.

Demigra then said, "look at you...you were so confident before yet now", he then smirked and said, "now your under my control". He then pushed Violet in the ribs and sent her flying off.

Violet had landed 10 feet away from Demigra and was now on the ground.

Demigra then flew over to her and put his foot on Violets waist.

Demigra then said, "it seems that i won already...how pitiful", he then pointed his finger and said, "I feel like having a bit of fun before killing you", and he then smirked.

Violet then tried to move,but when she did Demigra then shot a beam right at Violets thigh.

Violet screamed in pain, and Demigra then said, "thats it...scream",he then fired off another beam at her calf. He then fired off more beams that targeted Violets legs and arms.

Violet now had tears in her eyes from the pain as blood trickled down her arms and legs.

Demigra then said, "hehehe...that is quiet enough...now shut up and die", he then smashed his foot onto Violets head, knocking her out on the spot.

Violet then said to herself, "no...not...like this...i don't...want to...die...i want to...fight..", she then heard a voice say, "then get up Violet...use every inch of your strength and fight!". Violet then saw nothing but white,and she was now face to face with her inner angle.

He then said to her, "you can't give up Violet, you must get up and fight".

Violet then said, "how? He is too strong...im not strong enough, Light then said, "that's what you said last time when you cough that bully,and look what happened...you won Violet...and you will win again", he then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "think of all the lives Demigra will take...think of all the darkness that will take control...don't let the darkness win Violet...you are our only hope". Violets vision then went white again,and she could see herself wake up. She felt a massive amount of pain in her arms and legs.

She then said, "this pain...is nothing", she then tried to get up, but fell back down. She then said, "this pain...is nothing!", and she then started to get up, her body was hurting from top to bottom, she then shouted, "this pain...IS NOTHING!", and she finally got up.

Demigra heard her and turned around and said, "what? Impossible! You should be bleeding out!", he then snarled.

Violet just glared at him and said, "i...wont die...not like this...i will stand up,and do anything I can to defend those who deserve protection...i will heal those who are hurt...I WILL STAND UP TALL!", she then heard her father's voice say, "shine bright...my little star", and at that moment, Violets energy started to spiral and swirl around her and into the air.

A massive flash of blue and gold light filled the air,and Demigra was sent flying.

Demigra then shouted, "What the hell is going on!? How could a child possess such strength!?", and then blocked himself to avoid the pressure.

Violets energy started to surround her,and her aura went from blue and gold to a bright blue color. Her hair started to shine an even brighter gold than before, and her eyes started to glow even brighter. Violets skin started to glow,and it seemed to be healing itself. Violets blue energy started to spin around her,and now gold electricity now surrounded the blue aura. Then an explosion of blue energy blinded Demigra,and eventually died down.

A massive blue ball of energy can now be seen surrounding Violet,which died down a few seconds later. Demigra looked in shock as Violet came into view.

Her hair was now a brighter gold,her aura was completely bright blue. Violets skin now had a golden shine,and all her wounds were completely healed. Violet eyes were now a brighter blue than before. She glared right at Demigra with a fierce look in her eyes.

Violet then pointed at Demigra,and when she spoke another voice seemed to overlap hers saying, "Demigra! You are a false god who had no place here! You are not a proper rule for this dimension nor will you ever be! I will put an end to your darkness and send you back to the depths of hell were you belong!", and Violet then let off more of her energy.

Demigra now had veins popping out,and he then shouted, "False god?! How dare you call me such a thing! I will destroy you!", and he then charged at Violet.

Violet simply started to walk,and as she did blue smoke started to flow out from her eyes.

Demigra then threw a punch at Violet, but Violet simply put her hand out in front of her and caught the punch. Wind blew past Violet from the impact of the punch, but she didn't move an inch. Violet then grabbed Demigras arm and slammed him into the ground.

Demigra let out a gasp,and then quickly got up. He then tried to hit Violet with his tail,but Violet caught his tail and then threw him onto the ground again.

Demigra was now starting to get mad,and attacked Violet in a blind rage. Demigra then managed to land a solid hit on Violets head,which sent her into some rocks. He then continued to punch Violet over and over in the stomach. Violets eyes were blackened out,and she had no reaction to all the punches she was taking.

Violet then caught both of Demigras fist and said, "you done?", Demigra then said, "What the hell are you?!", Violet then said, "you want to know? Fine...i'll tell you", she then kicked Demigra away.

The then started to walk towards Demigra while saying, "I am the light in the dark…",

Demigra fired off blast but Violet simply swatted them away.

She then said, "I am the stars that shine in the night sky", Demigra then charged at Violet again but she simply punched him away again.

She then said, "I am the being that protects those who deserve it, i am the being who will heal those who need to be healed".

Demigra then roared out and fired off a blast from his mouth.

Violet then said while charging and attack, "I am Violet...Demigoddess of Light!", and then let off and attack while shouting, "ANGELIC CANON!", and fired off a light blue blast at Demigra.

The 2 beams clashed, and as it did Demigra then charged threw his own blast and became it.

Violet let off every bit of her strength, and screamed, "HYAAAAAAAAA!" as she did.

Demigra was starting to push back,and as he was he shouted, "No...this can't be...a demon god...losing to a child? GUAAAAGH!", Demigra was then consumed by the blast.

Demigra then was reduced to ashes,and Violet finished off her attack.

Violet was now panting,but she didn't feel tired,she felt relieved. She then heard hooting,and looked around.

She then saw the toki toki bird in a cage nearby. She then said, "hang on,im coming!", and she then went towards the cage. As she opened the cage,the dimension then started to fall apart.

Violet then said, "crap! How do we get out of here?!", but she then saw the toki toki bird fly around Violet. The bird then landed in Violets arms,and as it did they were transported out of the dimension,and appeared in the time nest.


	18. Chapter 18: Getting Noticed

Part 18:

Violet then appeared in the time nest, still holding the Toki Toki bird in her arms. Violet felt very confused, and it took her a few seconds to realize what had happened and where she was at. She then heard footsteps and saw a few time patrollers run into the room they were in.

Supreme Kai of time then woke up, and was holding her head. The patrollers ran up to her and asked, "are you alright mam?", the supreme kai then said, "yes im alright...what happened?".

The patrollers then explained, "Villians from the past somehow had gotten into the cities and were causing havoc. We were fighting them off the best we could but as we were they all just suddenly feel out of the sky. We went down to check the villians and they seemed to be back to their normal states. We are now in the process of removing all the villains from the city, but it may take a while", the Supreme Kai then said, "wait...all those villains were sent here by Demigra, he told me all his plans before killing me off. He said he wanted to kill me in front of everyone but...if the villains are gone then...that means that Demigra was defeated", the patroller then asked, "how do you know that?".

The Supreme Kai then said, "because Demigra told me everything...he thought that i would die anyway so he explained every bit of info to me. He said the villains wont stop coming until he is dead, and if the villains are gone then that means he IS dead", the patroller then said, "but who defeated him?".

They then heard the Toki Toki bird hoot and they all looked over. They then saw Violet still standing there holding the bird. They noticed her clothes were torn and she had a few scratches around her body.

Violet then nervously said, "umm...hey", and then laughed nervously. The patrollers just stared and said, "umm...why is there a kid here?", Supreme Kai then said, "and why is she holding my bird?".

Violet then said, "umm...well, you see", but before she could talk the Toki Toki bird then started to chirp a lot, almost like it was talking. Violet looked confused and so did the patroller, but the Supreme Kai had a different expression.

The Supreme Kai then walked up to Violet and said with shock, "you killed Demigra?", Violet then said with a surprised look, "wait...how did you figure that out?!".

Supreme Kai then said, "the bird...i can understand it, he told me that you had gone through the portal and took on Demigra", one patroller then shouted, "what?! Your telling me that Demigra was beaten by some kid?!", another patroller then said, "dude, she ain't no ordinary saiyan", he then walked up and took a knee next to Violet.

He then asked, "by any chance are you Violet Rosaline? The blue haired daughter of Ultion Rosaline?", Violets eyes then grew wide again.

She then asked, "you know who I am?", the patroller then said, "are you kidding? You were the main topic of most of the patrollers...you beat a high class student and reached the elite ranked classes because of it", he then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "your father also talks about you as well. He tells us how proud of you he is", Violet then said, "wait...how did you know it was me?", the patroller then said, "your the only blue haired saiyan i've seen around here, so I was pretty confident that it was you". He then got up and said, "from what I heard about you, I believe the bird, i believe that you beat Demigra, i believe you wield the strength that surpass many elites here", Violet then looked up at the patroller. She felt inspired by what he said, almost like something in her had come to life.

Another patroller then said, "I feel like it's obvious that she did", he then went over to Violet and pointed at her tattered clothes.

Supreme Kai then went up to Violet and said, "there will be a scroll about this event, when that scroll comes in we will check and see if you truly defeated him. But as it stands, we believe you did already", and she then smiled. Violet then smiled back and said, "umm...is my dad nearby? I feel like he might be worried about me", she then scratched her head.

Supreme Kai then said, "I can call him over, just wait here for a bit", she then walked off.

Violet then sat down on a chair that was somewhat big for her since her legs would dangle. She then kicked her legs back and forth as she waited. One of patrollers sat next to her and asked, "by the way, what are those clothes?", Violet then said, "umm...this is my uniform", the patroller then said, "your uniform?!", and then looked at her with wide eyes.

Violet then said, "I want to live a life of freedom, and this outfit was step one. I wore it ever since i was put into the elite classes", the patroller then said, "but don't you think it's too revealing?", Violet then looked at him and said, "I don't care what others think...whether it's weird or not i will dress the way I want to", she then crossed her arms and leaned sat back. She then crossed her legs and put on a semi tired face.

The patroller then got silent after Violet said that, and a few seconds later Supreme Kai came into the room and said, "welp,your dad is one his way Violet. You ready to go out?", Violet then looked down and said, "umm...by any chance do you have a thing to repair clothes?", she then pointed at her tattered clothing.

Supreme Kai then said, "oh...right...crap...hang on,ill call another person", she then walked out again,but was only gone for a minute this time. She came back with a Namekian who looked a lot like Nail but he was a darker green.

Supreme Kai then said, "this is Dendale, he will take care of your clothing crisis", the Namekian then looked at Violet and said, "a crisis indeed...stand right here in front of me".

Violet then got up and stood in front of Dendale. Dendale then said, "hold still", he then pointed out his hand and closed his eyes. Energy then emitted from the hand, he then asked, "What would you like...a repair or a new set of clothes?".

Violet then said, "just repair...umm, please", Dendale then opened his eyes and said, "alright then, this may feel weird", he then shouted, "CLOTHES BEAM!" and a green energy surrounded Violet.

In a split second, Violets tattered clothing was completely repaired, no scratches and no rips.

Violet then said, "woah...that was quick, thank you", she then hugged Dendale.

Dendale then said, "wow, your very friendly huh?", and just looked down at Violet. She then said, "is it a crime to be friendly?", and she then shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

Dendale then walked out the room and went to do his own work.

A few minutes later, Ultion finally gets to the time nest and enters the building. He then goes to the big room Supreme kai and all the others are in.

Violet then saw him and waved at him saying, "hi dad!", and then smiled. Ultion then ran over to Violet and hugged her saying, "Oh thank god you're okay...I went to the school and when you weren't there I was…", Violet then said, "relax dad, im fine", she then blushed from embarrassment. Ultion then said, "well...that's good, but why are you here?", Violet then said, "uuuuhhh well you uhhhh….", Supreme Kai then said, "shes here because I have noticed her strength, and I think she has much potential within her. I want her to try her best and become even stronger than she already is. She truly is great, just like her father", she then walked off.

Ultion then looked at Violet and hugged her again saying, "you truly do shine my little star, I knew you would grow up to be a great person, i just knew it", Violet then said, "dad...come on, your embarrassing me", and then smiled while blushing.

Ultion then said, "come on, let's go home", and Violet then grabbed Ultions hand. They both then walked out of the time nest and went straight home.

Violet felt exhausted, and ended up collapsing on the floor. Ultion picked her up and said, "you okay?!", Violet then calmly said, "ya...i am...i'm just very...sleepy..", and then passed out.

Ultion then sighed in relief and then opened Violets door. He then put Violet down on her bed and kissed her on the forehead. He then walked over to the door and closed it.

Meanwhile in Violet's head, her vision was white, and when she blinked she ended up in the misty place again. Once again Light stood before her, and Violet looked up at him.

Violet then said, "you spoke threw me...i heard you in my voice...your almost complete aren't you?", Light then said, "yes...you are almost done Violet...however,for you to truly use my strength you must release me fully...only then will you shine the brightest you could possibly shine".

Violet then said, "how do I do that? Tell me", Light then put his hand up and said, "patience Violet, you are very close,but it won't be so simple this time. If you truly want to release me,you must find a trigger, a moment in time were you need your strength the most. Only then will your power be at its maximum potential".

Violet then said, "a trigger? What would that be?", Light then said, "a trigger is different for every person...you will find your trigger...and when you do you will shine bright, and your purpose will be clear", as he said this Violets vision then went white again,and when she blinked she was awake and sitting up on her bed. She then stretched and looked around her room.

Violet felt different, she felt more alive than before. She then got up from her bed and put on her clothes. Ultion had already left for work, so Violet just ate breakfast and then walked out the front door. She saw a rock and decided to sit down for a bit.

She felt the nice breeze hit her face,and as it did, she thought, "my purpose...it still gets to me...i need to know, i need to push further...i will achieve my goals...and then ill find you...just you wait", she then opened her eyes, and flew off to a new day, and a new life.


	19. Chapter 19: 1st Conquest

Part 19:

It's been 5 years since Violet killed Demigra, and during this time Violets life had gotten much better. The scrolls showed that she had indeed killed Demigra, and she was awarded because of it. She's also been given the choice to either get straight to patroller or learn more in the elite courses, she chose to learn more. For the next 5 years Violet had been threw intense elite training, and she excelled in all the classes. Finally, at the age of 15, Violet was ready to be sent out into missions, real missions. She had been given standard patroller gear that showed she was fresh from the oven. Her outfit consisted of grey patrol armour with a black skin tight shirt underneath. She had white gloves along with white boots, and she also had a grey saiyan battle suit bottom. Violet disliked the armour from how bland it looked, but she wore it anyway.

Violet was within the headquarters that her father was apart. She was there to be appointed her mission, but before she was Ultion wanted to talk with her.

They got to a room where it was just the 2 of them, Violet then asked, "what is it dad?", Ultion then smiled and said, "I just want to tell you how proud I am of you...but also to be careful, we don't know much about the situation, so you'll have to go off anything you get".

Violet then said, "don't worry dad...i can do this", and then stood up tall. Ultion then smiled and said, "I know you can", and he then hugged his daughter and said, "go get them tiger".

Violet then walked out the room and looked back at her father. Ultion gave her a thumbs up, and she then walked off.

Violet then got to a room, and within the room was the current leader of the saiyans, Geveta.

He then turned around and said, "oh...your here, good...you ready to take on your mission?", Violet then said, "yes...what am I working with?", Geveta then nodded and grabbed a scroll on the table.

He then explained, "there is an anomaly within this time period, 3 kids have been kidnapped by an evil corporation that likes to capture and brainwash children to add them to there army. We looked into it and it turns out these children were never meant to be kidnapped, and further investigation shows that the children are being held deep within the facility. Your job is to rescue the kidnapped children and bring them back to safety...got that?", Violet then nodded and said, "I got this...hand me the scroll", she then let her hand out.

Geveta then said, "one last thing… while you're in there we won't be able to contact you, there is a strange energy in this timeline that prevents communication for some unknown reason, so I suggest you be on your guard at all times", Violet then said, ''Thanks...now hand it over", and grabbed the scroll.

Geveta then said, "Good luck rookie", and then saluted her. Violet then nodded and put her focus on the scroll. She was then transported into the timeline.

As soon as she got there, she noticed that she was placed right in front of the building, and she could see 2 guards at the front of the place. She then looked around and saw the building had a weird look to it, almost like it had some weird energy coming off of it. She didn't really think about it though,and then looked back at the guards. Then, faster than the guards could even react, Violet dashed and appeared right behind them.

She then chopped both of them in the neck, instantly knocking them out. She then opened the doors behind her and looked inside. She moment she did she then heard someone say, "hey! What are you doing here?!", Violet then looked over and saw another guard. He then whistled and a dozen more came running in.

Violet then walked towards them and said, "im here to take the children back, so just hand them over and i might make this as painless as possible", she then stopped 3 feet in front of them.

The guards then aimed their weapons and one shouted, "FIRE!", and they all shot at Violet. However, the bullets didn't phase her at all, they all simply just bounced off her body.

Violet then quickly appeared in front of them and said, "I tried to let you off easy", and then punched one right in the gut. The force of the punch ended up blowing away 6 more guys, and they were all knocked out. One guy then threw his gun at Violet and tried to attack her, but she simply just smacked the gun and punched the guy away. All the others then rushed Violet, but she simply just unleashed her energy and sent them all flying. Violet then started to walk off and looked around the building. More guards came at her as she walked threw all the hallways. She just simply swatted away any guard that came her way, she then fired off ki blast when big groups of guys came at her.

Violet then said to herself, "they are all human, who is in charge here?", and she continued to walk through the building. She then came across a massive factory room. There were many guards within this part of the building, and as soon as she walked in she was noticed.

They all shouted, "Intruder! Get her!", and they all charged at Violet. She then charged at them and took them all out with a stomp onto the ground that caused a shockwave.

Suddenly, and explosion went off on Violets back, and she then slid 2 feet, but she was still on her feet. She then turned around and saw a guard with a rocket launcher, and she then glared at him. The guard then tried to put another rocket, but Violet fired off a blast and sent him flying.

Violet then went up to a high spot and looked around to see if there was any place she could go to. She then spotted double doors leading off into another part of the building. She then ran to the doors and busted threw them. She then raised an eyebrow when the buildings structure seemed to change for some reason. The walls and floor now looked like it was made out of metal and bricks rather than concrete, the hallway also seemed to be lite by only lamps that hung on the walls. She then continued to make her way down the hall, until she reached what looked like the inside of a cave, only way bigger. Solid rock could be seen everywhere Violet looked, and she then noticed a few tunnels. She heard a thud and clanking in the distance, almost like something was moving.

Violet then said, "alright...focus...where are the noises coming from", she then closed her eyes and listened carefully. She then heard the sounds, and said, "there", and then ran threw one of the tunnels.

Meanwhile, back at the time patrol…

Geveta was looking into the scroll, trying to see if there was anything he could make out from the anomaly. But as he was, he noticed something that he didn't notice before. His eyes grew wide and he then said, "crap...crap, CRAP! I can't believe I didn't notice this before! The rookie, she's still in there!".

Ultion then came into the room and said, "Sir, the other trainee you called in is here", and then another kid walked in.

The kid then said, "my name is Kunai,i've been called up for my first mission sir", and then he stood straight.

Geveta then said in a panic, "sorry kid, but this isn't the right time to be going into missions. I just discovered something, something big. And im afriad that...your daughter may be in danger Ultion".

Ultions eyes then grew wide and shouted, "What's going on!? WHY IS SHE IN DANGER!?", he had panic in his voice.

Geveta then explained, "I was looking into the scroll, when I noticed a few things off about the building", he then placed the scroll flat on the table and then pointed as he said, "look at the landscape, it doesn't match the area around at all", Ultion then said, "it's almost like the building was just dropped onto the land and then dug into the land so it could seem to fit in".

Geveta then nodded and said, "not only that, look at the colors of the building, and then look at the colors of the ground, trees, and distant houses. The colors don't match at all, this building stands out more than anything else around", Ultion then said, "general...what does this mean?", Geveta then looked at Ultion and said, "it means it's not the kidnapping that's the anomaly, it's the building itself...the building is the anomaly!", and he then walked off and slammed his fist on a desk.

Ultion then said, "m-my daughter...she's...SHES IN THERE! Violet is in there!", he then looked at the scroll, which was now showing the part were Violet entered the building, and then ran out of sight.

Geveta then said, "we need to get her out and fast, this isn't something a rookie can handle alone", Ultion then said, "we gotta do something, and fast!", and then looked at the scroll.

Geveta then shouted, "calm down soldier! I understand your worried but now isn't the time to panic! If you want us to save your daughter you must calm down first so we can make plans!", Ultion then took a deep breath and said, "your right...what are we gonna do?".

As he said this, they heard a voice say, "send me in", and they then looked over and saw Kunai standing by the scroll, almost grabbing onto it.

Geveta then shouted, "Rookie! Get away from that! You don't know what your doing!", but Kunai just simply said with a serious face, "Violet...she is the blue haired saiyan right?", Ultion then said in surprise, "how did you know?".

Kunai then said, "I was introduced to her by Hero, when Hero left we got in contact and would hang out from time to time. We even trained together as well. You're telling me my friend is in danger, so im going in to help her, he then grabbed onto the scroll.

Geveta then shouted, "NO!", and tried to grab onto Kunai. But he was too late, Kunai had already disappeared from sight, he transported into the scroll.

Geveta then slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "damn children never listen!", and then looked down and sighed.

Geveta then looked at Ultion and said, "we must look into the scroll more before entering", Ultion then said, "what about the kids?!", Geveta then said, "there is nothing we can do right now, going in will just make us more noticeable. Let's just hope they can hold their own in there", he then walked off.

Ultion then looked at the scroll and said, "be safe my little star", and he then went off to get work done.

Meanwhile, Kunai had appeared in front of the building, and looked around. He noticed the buildings colors and the weird energy coming off of it.

Kunai then said, "welp, i guess this is the place", he then looked at the busted doors and said, "hang on Violet, i'm coming to help", and then ran as fast as he could through the building.

Meanwhile, Violet was now at the end of the cave she was traveling threw. She ended up finding a big room with what looked like containers, big containers with machines attached to them.

Violet then said to herself, "these must be the machines that erase memories...what else would they be", and she then walked through the room. She then heard a few sounds from another part of the room. It sounded like chains rattling, and she also heard voices as well.

She then found an opening that leads into a long hallway. She peeked into the hallway and saw that there were guards within pacing around within the hallway. She also saw that there were what looked like prison cells, about 5 of them. She then heard more chains rattling from within one of the cells.

Violet then walked out from behind the hallway and walked into the hallway. The guards saw her and they shouted, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?", and they then fired their guns. Once again the bullets didn't phase Violet at all, she simply walked up to them and punched

every guard that got in her way. She then looked into the cells, the first cell was empty. Violet continued to walk and looked into the cells as she did. She then got to the fourth cell, and when she did more chains could be heard, and this time muffled voices could be heard too.

Violet then looked into the cell and looked at every corner. She then noticed shadows within the cell, so she then closed her eyes and said, "ENHANCE", and made her vision brighter.

She could now see the inside of the cell, and when she looked in she could see the 3 children that were kidnapped. Violet then grabbed onto the bars and ripped them apart. She then walked into the cell and went up to the kids.

The kids had fear in their eyes, and Violet saw this. She then let off some of her energy to brighten up the room, Violet then reached her hand out.

The kids had locks on their arms,legs, and even mouth so they couldn't scream. There were 2 boys and 1 girl, they all seemed to be terrified.

Violet looked at the boy on the left since he looked like he was the most scared one there. Violet then put her hand on his cheek and said, "its okay...you don't have to be afraid", and she then grabbed onto his mouth lock and broke it off. She then broke off his handcuffs and the locks on his legs.

The boy then looked up at Violet, and then at his own hands. Violet then smiled and said, "see? I'm not gonna hurt you, im here to help", and she then looked over at the other 2 kids.

She was then about to take the locks off of them, but Violet then felt something grab her from behind. She looked back and saw the boy, who was hugging her from behind.

Violet smiled and said, "your welcome little one", and she then looked back at the other 2 kids and broke off their locks as well.

Violet then walked out from the cell and looked around to make sure no guards were around. Violet then looked back at the kids, who were looking up at her with confused faces.

Violet then leaned over and said, "don't worry, i'll get all of you out safely, but may I ask, what are your names?", the kids all then shrugged, and one of the boys said, "I don't remember my name", and then frowned.

Violets felt heartbroken after hearing this, and she then said, "oh...i don't know what to say...im sorry", she then looked back and said, "well...now isn't the time to try and name you 3. We have to get you out of here. Maybe your memories will come back to you", and she then started to walk off.

The girl then ran up to Violets side and grabbed onto Violets hand. Violet said in her head, "oh god my heart is gonna explode", and she then smiled.

Violet and the 3 children then continued to walk off into the direction of the exit.


	20. Chapter 20: Sinister Majin

Part 20:

While Violet was making her way back with the children, Kunai was making his way to her as fast as he could. However, he ended up going in a different direction then Violet, and was now within a different part of the building.

Kunai then said in frustration, "AAGH! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING IN CIRCLES!", and he then punched the wall. When he did, the building shook a bit, and about 5 seconds later guards came running from the hall. There were about a dozen of them.

They all then pointed their guns at Kunai and said, "HALT! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!".

Kunai then said, "ops...I guess that was not such a good idea, oh well", and he then smirked at the guards. Kunai then put his fingers on his head and disappeared from sight.

The guards then looked in shock and confusion and said, "WHAT!?", and they then looked around, aiming their guns in different angles.

While they did, Kunai reappeared behind them and then kicked one in the back. The guard went flying into 2 other guards, knocking them all down. The rest of the guards then turned around and began to fire at Kunai. When they did, Kuani then quickly went super saiyan and then caught all the bullets fired. When they stopped firing, Kunai then opened his hand, letting all the bullets hit the ground.

The guards then stared in shock, so Kunai took the chance and fired off a gust of wind that sent them all flying off and hitting the wall.

Kunai then sighed and said, "welp...that takes care of them, now then, gotta find Violet", and he then started to run off again.

Meanwhile, Violet had gotten threw the tunnel and was now near the entrance of the cave area. They then got back to the factory, but they didn't walk out yet.

Violet looked at the children and said, "listen, none of you move, i'm gonna go make sure we are safe to walk out", she then walked through the doors and looked around. She saw that the factory had been emptied out, so Violet thought, "seems safe", and she then looked back at the kids. She then said, "you can come out, it looks safe enough over here", as she said that the kids then walked out.

She then made her way back to the entrance of the building with the children. She then looked at them and said, "alright, now all I have to do is take the kids back to were you all belong. Now lets see", but before Violet could do anything she felt a strange presence. The presence felt dark, and it was coming from within the building.

She then looked at the children and said, "You 3 find a safe place to hide, i'm going back in", and she then ran back into the building.

She then felt the air for the energy she had felt before. She then looked down to the right hall instead of the left, and decided to look in that direction. She ran for about 5 minutes before coming to a stop. She stopped because she saw a guard in the distance knocked out on the ground. She then looked straight ahead and saw more guards knocked out.

Violet then grew wide eyed and said, "welp, seems im not alone in this operation". In that instant, she felt the dark energy again, and she then got serious again and said, "Right, no time to mess around. I've got to find that source of energy, and she then started to run again.

Violet had ran for about 4 more minutes before she heard a sound near her. She then stopped at a door and broke her way in. She then walked into the room and looked around. She got a bit confused since it seemed there was no one there, however before she could even react Violet felt something sharp poke her in the back.

Violet screamed, "GGUUAAAAAAAGH!", in pain as a massive shock of energy surrounded her body, and she then fell onto her knees on the ground.

Violets body shook a bit from the shock she had just taken, and looked up while taking deep breaths. She saw 4 guards standing around her, however they didn't seem to be human. One of them had green skin, while the other 2 had pink skin. The last one seemed to be normal, but Violet immediately noticed that they were not normal from the fact they had a tail.

One of them then chuckled and said, "now what do we have here?", another then said, "what an interesting creature...she seems to be a saiyan, but that blue color kind of throws me off".

Violet then looked at their hands, and saw that 2 of them wielded stun batons. Violet then tired to get up, but when she did they then stuck the baton onto her again.

Violet then screamed, "GUAAGH!", and then fell down again.

One of the guards then said, "geez, she is a real fighter, huh?"another then said, "lets just put her down, it'll save us the paperwork", and they then pointed their batons at Violet.

Violet then said in her head, "if they wont let me get up, then ill just simply blow them away by transforming", but as Violet said that she heard one of the guards scream in pain.

She then saw another guard go flying off, almost like he got kicked.

One of the guards shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!", Violet saw they were open and decided to take advantage. She sweep kicked the guard and then she drove a ki blast into the guards stomach.

The guard gasped for air and then went limp. Violet then got up and looked over at the other 2 guards that were knocked out. She then heard footsteps and saw the last guard charging at her.

Violet then said, "CRAP!", and then got ready to block. However, the guard then suddenly stopped in his tracks and collapsed onto the ground. Violet then looked up and her eyes grew wide.

She then shouted, "K-KUNAI!?", Kunai then said, "did you miss me?", and he then smirked.

Violet then ran over to him and hugged Kunai saying, "Umm...ya, obviously", she then let go of Kunai and asked, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in this mission", Kunai then scratched his head and said, "thats just the thing, im not supposed to be here", and he then chuckled a bit.

Violet then raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean?", Kunai then said, "Well, I was here to get my first serious mission and well...i overhead something you may want to know", Kunai then got a serious expression.

Violet noticed and said, "What's wrong Kunai?", Kunai then said, "Violet, we need to get out of here. This building, it's not what you think it is", Violet then said in confusion, "what do you mean".

Kunai then proceeded to explain to Violet how the kidnapping wasn't the anomaly, but the whole building itself. He explained how Geveta found out and told Ultion everything about the situation. He also explained how he just grabbed the scroll and came straight in despite his orders not to.

Violet then said to him, "damn...this situation is much worse than I thought...i knew this was too easy", and she then walked over to the door and looked around.

Kunai then said, "now that you know, i think it's best we leave now...come on", Kunai then was about to walk off.

But before he could Violet said, "No..", and she then stood her ground. Kuani then looked back and said, "what?", Violet then said, "I said no, im not going back".

Kunai then said, "Violet, whats gotten into you?", Violet then said, "you said it yourself, this mission is important. So why would we just sit around and let others handle it? I say we stay and deal with this anomaly ourselves. We find the source and we take it out", and she then slammed her hand into her fist while smirking.

Kunai then said, "but how would the time patrol feel? What about you father?", Violet then said, "Kuani, if your so worried about what the time patrol thinks then think of it like this...its your first day, you just started, meaning you are a rookie. Now, how would they react knowing that a few rookies took on a huge mission and succeeded?"when she said that Kunai then started to think a bit.

Kunai then smirked and shook his head, he then said, "alright, you got me there...i'm in, let's stop this anomaly", and he then walked back over to Violet.

Violet then said, "I knew you would come along, now lets see", she then started to concentrate. Kunai then asked, "What are you doing?", Violet then said, "im trying to find a specific energy surge. It felt dark, a bit sinister, im thinking that it may be the source of this place", and she then looked around while concentrating.

Violet then started to feel something, another surge of power off in the distance. Violet then pointed in a direction and said, "that way, come on", and she then started to run off while Kunai followed behind her.

Violet then came to stop and said, "wait...do you feel that?", Kunai then said, "ya...it feels kind of sinister", Violet then said, "I think we're close, lets walk from here", they then started to walk off.

They then got to a certain hallway that looked different from the others. The hallway had a darker shade of color than the rest of the building did. There was also a strange sensation that was let off coming from within the hallway.

Violet then gulped and said, "okay...this is kind of...creepy", Kunai then said, "yup...well umm...let's go on ahead i guess", Violet then said, "ya...hehe...crap", and then walked into the hallway.

Kunai then said, "don't worry, i got your back", and he then followed close to Violet. They then got to a door that seemed to have a glow on the other side. Violet then grabbed onto the handle and said, "welp, lets see what's behind door number nightmare", and she then pulled the door open. As she did, a massive gust of wind blew out, and they both almost fell over.

Kunai then said, "damn, that wind was pretty strong", Violet then said, "no kidding, come on", and she then walked in. Kunai walked alongside her, and they both then looked around. They realized that they were within a massive but empty dark room, the only thing with light being a window nearby.

Kunai then said, "ill brighten up the room", and he then went super saiyan. The room then shined gold after he transformed. As he did, however, both of them then started to hear laughter.

Then a voice said, "Why hello there little ones, ive been expecting you...KAKAKA!", Violet and Kunai then got on guard after hearing the voice.

Violet then shouted, "WHOS THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!", as she said that a thud could be heard in the distance. They then looked straight ahead to see what was there.

Kunai then said, "wait...is that", Violet then shouted, "ya...it is".

Standing in front of them is a skinny, grey majin with a massive grin. The majin was about 8 feet tall and had pink glowing eyes, he also had an antenna that dangled in front of him instead of behind him.

The majin then said, "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raiza...i am the one who leads this whole operation", and he then let off a small chuckle.

Violet then whispered to Kunai, "this energy...i think he is the source", Kunai then said, "ya...get ready", and he then took a stance.

Raiza then said, "KAKAKAKA ...i see, so you figured me out already huh? Yes, it is true, im not from here. Seeing that you two are already getting ready, I suppose there is no need to waste any time", and Raiza then started to scream, "KUOOAAAKAKAKAKAAAAAA!", as he did grey and pink energy started to swirl around him, and it then died down in a matter of seconds.

Violet then said, "damn, he is actually pretty strong, looks like I can't hold back", and Violet then started to power up.

As she did blue and gold started to swirl around her, and she shouted, "HUAAAA!", as her hair turned gold her. Her aura then started to turn gold with light blue energy surrounding the aura. Electricity then started to spark, and her aura then started to become completely light blue while her hair remained gold. Blue electricity sparked around her as Violet shouted again, "HUAAAA!", and her energy died down.

Kunai then looked at Violet and said, "wow, it's been awhile since ive seen those 2 forms of yours, what was it you called it again?", Violet then answered, "I call them super saiyan fury, and what you currently see is super saiyan fury 2", and she then looked at Raiza and said, "now then, i think it's about time we got started", and she then took a stance.

Kunai then said, "hehe...i don't think so", Violet then looked over and said, "huh?", and then saw Kunai take a stance.

Raiza then said, "oh? You have a show to put on as well? Alright then, amuse me", and he then put his attention on Kunai.

Violet then watched as Kunai began to power up. Kunai had gold energy surrounding him since he was already in super saiyan.

Over time however, his aura then started to change. It began to rise up, and it created mini beacons that disappeared and reappeared almost instantly. Kunai then glared at Raiza while shouting, "HAAAAAAAAAA!", which made Raiza tilt his head. Kunais eyes then sparked a blue color, which got Violets attention as well. Kuani then continued to yell, "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as blue energy began to surround and crackle around him. His hair and eye color then became a cyanish blue color, and his aura then started to crackle and fade into the air, leaving behind a blue layer of aura around him.

Kunai then took a deep breath and said, "hehe...lets see how you handle super saiyan blue", and he then took a stance.

Violet then shouted, "WHAT!? HOW?! WHY!?", kunai then said, "lets just say it really helps to be a descendant of goku, now it's time to fight", and he then smirked and looked right at Raiza. Violet then shook her head and then took a stance as well and stared at Raiza.

Raiza then laughed and said, "Now this is interesting...let's see how well you two do against me, KEKEKEKEKAKAKAKAAAAA!", and he then let off his energy.

Violet was the first to charge in, and as she did she threw a left hook straight at Raiza. Raiza however simply just blocked her punch, and he then threw a punch himself. Violet blocked the punch, but the impact sent her a good 5 feet. Raiza was about to charge at her, but before he could Kunai rammed into Raiza and then fired off multiple ki blast. The smoke cleared up quickly, and Raiza could be seen standing in the smoke without any injuries. Kunai then charged at Raiza and threw a punch. Raiza blocked the punch and then grabbed onto Kuanis arm. Kunai shouted, "CRAP!" as Raiza threw him off into the wall. Raiza was then charged up a ki blast and was about to shoot it at Kuani, but Violet then kicked him straight in the ribs. She then proceeded to uppercut Raiza, sending him into the ceiling. He then started to fall back down, and he did Kunai then broke out of the wall and once charged straight at Raiza while cuffing his hands.

Kuani then chanted, "KAAAAA…MEEEEEE….HAAAAA…..MEEEEEEE!", and when he was right next to Raiza he then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAA!", and fired off a massive beam at Raiza.

The beam then engulfed Raiza and sent him hurtling towards the wall. Raiza screamed, "GAAAAAAAA!" as the beam exploded.

Kuani then landed on the ground next to Violet. Violet then said, "man, i thought this was gonna be harder", but Kunai then said, "it's not over yet", and he then took a stance.

After the smoke cleared, Raiza could be seen within the wall. Violet and Kuani then got a face of shock when they realized that Raiza had no marks on him at all.

Kunai then shouted, "HO-HOW ARE YOU NO DAMAGED!?", Violet then said, "even if he is a majin a blast like that would leave him ripped part yet", and she then took a stance and said, "this may be harder than I thought".

Raiza then jumped down from the wall and said, "not bad, but I think it's time I stopped warming up", and he then began to power up some more.

He then disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Violet. Kuani didn't even notice that Raiza had even moved, not until he heard Raiza charging up an energy blast right in Violets face.

Violet then went wide eyed and said, "OH SHIT!", and then blocked her face. Raiza then let off a massive blast that engulfed Violet. The blast then died down, and Violet could be seen on one knee panting.

Kunai then said, "TAKE THIS!", and then swung at Raiza. The hit landed, and Raiza then lost his balance. Kuani then jumped up and slammed his elbow into Raizas head. Kuani then tried to go for a spinning kick, but Raiza blocked his kick, and he then punched Kuani in the gut. Kunai gasped for air after taking the hit. Raiza then aimed his fist down and slammed Kunai into the ground.

Raiza then said, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?", but as soon as he said that he heard Violet shout, "VIOLA BURST!", and he then turned around only to see a massive blue blast coming his way. Raiza then ended up taking the blast head on, which exploded on contact and sent him flying off about 10 feet. Raiza then got his balance back and looked at Violet, who was now charging at him with a ki blast at hand.

Violet then came to a stop and started to back off a bit. Raiza then said, "what's wrong? You scared of me?", but as he said that Violet raised her hand and then pointed it at Raiza while shouting, "HEAVENLY SHOT!", as she shouted this multiple blue energy blast came hurtling towards Raiza. Raiza noticed this and started to move around to avoid the shots. But he ended up getting hit by a few of them anyway. Raiza then looked back up at Violet, but saw that she wasn't in the sky anymore.

Violet then appeared behind Raiza, and as she did Raiza then turned around. Violet then created a ki blast in her hand and shouted, "TAKE THIS! SOLAR BLINDING!", and then slammed the ki blast into Raizas face. The blast then shined brightly, and Raiza then shouted, "GUAAAGH! MY EYES!", as he was blinded.

Violet then kicked him in the gut and then punched him into the wall.

Violet then looked over at Kunai, she then ran over to him. Violet then said to Kuani, "you okay?", Kunai then said, "ya, im fine", and he then looked over at Raiza.

Violet then said, "Kuani, charge up your energy, and get ready to fire off a massive attack", Kunai then looked at Violet and said, "hmm...will do, I think it's best we finish this quickly as well", and he then took a stance.

Kunai then cuffed his hands while saying, "KAAAAAAAA…...MEEEEEEE….", his energy then began to spark up, and a blue ball of energy started to appear in his hand.

Meanwhile, Raiza was now able to see again, and he then looked over at the 2 kids. Raiza then saw Kuani charging up a massive blast, which made him irritated. He then shouted, "YOU BRATS ARE STARTING TO IRRITATE ME!", and he then charged at them.

Violet then said to Kunai, "ill distract him, keep on charging it up", and she then charged at Raiza.

Kunai then shouted, "HAAAAAAAA…...MEEEEEEEEE…..", and his energy sparked up even more.

Violet then said to herself, "Kuani, he has really gone a long way. This attack should be enough to take out this guys", and she then clashed fist with Raiza.

Raiza and Violet proceed to clash fist, causing shockwaves and gust of air to fire off into different directions.

Raiza however managed to land a solid punch to Violets stomach, which made her out of breath. He then put his hands together and then slammed his fist into Violet head. Violet then plummeted to the ground face down.

Violet then spat out some blood and said, "Gagh...that hurt…", and she then coughed. She then tried to get up, but she did Raiza then landed right next to her and then put his hand onto Violets back. He then pushed Violet onto the ground and held her down.

Violet then shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU!?", but she then saw a pink light start to from above her. She looked up and saw Raiza was creating a ki blast, the blast had a sinister energy coming off it.

Raiza then said, "it's been fun, but i must kill you now, goodbye", and he then pointed the blast right at Violet's head.

Violet then shouted, "KUNAI! DO IT NOW!", Raiza got confused when Violet said that, but he soon realized what she shouted for.

Kuani was done charging up his energy, and he then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as he fired off a massive energy wave. The blue beam then was quickly making its way toward Raiza.

Raiza then let go of Violet and held up his hands to block the energy blast. Kunai then shouted, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!", and then let off more energy into the blast.

The blast finally came into contact with Raizas hands, as it did Raiza was then being dragged across the ground. Raiza shouted, "GUAAAAAA!", as he held onto the blast.

Raiza then stopped sliding and began to push back against Kunais blast. Kauni then said in his head, "CRAP! I CAN'T PUSH HIM BACK!", his hands then started to shake as he struggled to maintain the blast.

Raiza then said, "KAKAKA! You didn't think you could beat me know did you?!", but as he said this he then felt a massive pain in his gut.

Raiza then looked down and saw Violet with her fist in his stomach. He then said, "you little!", but when he did he lost his grip on the energy blast in front of him, and he then shouted, "CRAAAAAAAA!", as the energy blast began to engulf him.

A massive explosion went off as the blast collided with the building. The energy blast then faded away as a massive amount of smoke filled the area.

Kunai then powered down to his base form, and fell flat onto the ground. Violet then walked over to Kunai, and she then said, "heh...looks like we did it", and she then sat down next to Kunai.

Kunai then said, "next time...let's just leave...okay?", Violet then chuckled and said, "alright fine", and she then got up.

Kunai then got up as well, and as he did, he said, "welp, lets go", and he then started to walk off to the exit.

However, as he did, a blast then came hurtling out from the smoke, and Kunai got hit by the blast. Kunai then shouted in pain, "AAAAAGH!", and then went flying 8 feet.

Violet then looked back and shouted, "KUNAI!", and she then looked back at the smoke.

The then heard a voice say, "KAKAKAKAKA! Did you honestly think i was finished? Silly child, i'm far from finished". Violet then grew wide eyed as she watched Raiza walk out from within the smoke, without a single scratch on his skin.

Violet then shouted, "WHAT!? HOW ARE YOU NOT INJURED!? HE PUT ALL HE HAD INTO THAT ATTACK!?", Raiza then laughed and said, "KAKAKAKA! Alright, i'll tell you...it's because of my skin", and he then stretched out his arm.

Violet then raised an eyebrow and shouted, "What about your skin?!", Raiza then explained, "a long time ago, I was cursed by a witch who worked for a dark deity. The reason for this was because I stole a magic potion from her for my work. The witch had put the Curse of the Eternal Majin on me, which made me unable to regenerate anymore. I thought for some time that i would be powerless, however that was not the case. Over time, my skin started to get hard and rugged since it could not sustain itself well. So I decided to use this to my advantage, every bit of hard skin that fell off i would instantly absorb it back into myself. It was a tough process, but it was worth it in the end, for now I wield skin that could never be broken", and he then chuckled.

Violet then said, "a majin with rough skin? Not sure what to think about that", but in her head she then said, "damn, that means even if we are stronger than him we won't be able to beat him so easily", and she then took a stance.

Raiza then said, "yous still intend to fight? Kakaka...very well...let's go", and he then let off his energy.

Violet then shouted, "HYAAAAA!", and she then transformed into her super saiyan fury 2 state, and got ready to fight.


	21. Chapter 21: Violet's purpose

Part 21:

Violet was the first to make her move. She instantly charged straight at Raiza and tried to kick Raiza in the head. Raiza caught her leg however, and he then spun Violet around over 20 times and then tossed her off into the distance. Violet bounced off the ground a bit before she stopped herself. She then looked up in a panic as Raiza was already charging at her. Raiza then proceeded to throw left and right hooks over and over at Violet. Violet blocked punch after punch until she saw an opening. She then dodged one of Raizas punches and she then kicked him in the ribs. However, Raiza didn't budge at all, he just smirked and looked down at Violet.

Raiza then said, "told you i had hard skin", and he then started to charge up an energy blast. Violet then grew wide eyed and jumped away to give her some space. When she did, Raiza then fired off the blast. Violet then fired off a blast as well, and the 2 blast clashed into each other. Smoke formed as the 2 blast hit, Violet couldn't see Raiza so she took a stance and prepared herself. However, when the smoke cleared, Raiza was no longer standing in front of her.

Violet then grew wide eyed, and she began to look around in a panic while saying, "WHAT!?", as she did, she then heard a Kunai shout, "BEHIND YOU!", in a weak voice. Violet then turned around, only to be met with a fist to the face.

She was sent flying off about 7 feet, while she went flying Raiza ran past her and he then waited for her to get near him. He then raised his hand, and then slammed his fist into Violets gut.

Violet shouted, "GUAGH!", as she spit out some blood. Violet then slammed into the ground so hard she ended up bouncing up into the air again. When she did, Raiza then kicked her in the back, sending her through the ceiling and into the sky. Raiza then appeared right above her and shouted, "FALL!", and he then slammed both his fist into Violets chest.

Violet then plummeted back down to the ground with a massive thud. Violet then gasped and spat out blood as she said in her head, "damn...i can't even...phase him", and she then tired to get up. However, before she could even get up, Raiza came down from above and he ended up stomping onto Violets gut as he made his way to the ground.

Violet shouted, "GUAAGH!", and then started to gag. Violet then rolled onto her stomach and then went on all fours while looking up. She then started to try and crawl away, but Raiza then walked up to Violet and kicked her in the ribs, knocking her down.

Violet winced in pain and struggled to breath as she fell onto her side. Raiza then said, "seems you are at your limit", and he then smirked while bending down to look at Violet. He then grabbed Violet by the hair and made her look at him and said, "You are quite an interesting one, no one has put up such a fight in all my time, im impressed", he then chuckled and proceeded to say, "it's been fun little one, but i think it's about time I get back to my business", Violet then said, "You won't...get away", and she then winced a bit.

Raiza then said, "oh...but i already have", and he then slammed Violets head onto the ground. He then started to make his way over to Kunai.

Violet grew dizzy, and she was now bleeding on her head. She could feel the blood dripping onto her face as she lay there. She then said in her head, "he's too strong...i can't win", but as she said that she heard a familiar voice say, "yes you can", Violet's vision then went white, and when she blinked, she was once again face to face with light.

Light then said, "you can't just lay here Violet, you must push yourself to greater heights", Violet then said, "but I gave it my all, even if i was an even match for him he had too many advantages over me...i just", Light then said, "all I hear are excuses Violet...you talk down on yourself, fill your mind with negativity...but you are not a negative being, you are a positive being. You are light Violet, you are the brightest star to ever shine...you cannot back down, not when you have gone so far, push yourself Violet, think about those who have come before you, think of your future, your past, think of all the things you can ever hope to love...think Violet...think", as he said this, Violets vision went white, and when she blinked she was now back on the ground.

Violet looked over and saw Raiza was now clashing with Kunai. However, it seems Kunai wasn't doing so well, his entire arm was badly damaged, leaving him to fight with one arm. Raiza seemed to enjoy toying with Kunai, and he then slammed Kuani into the ground.

Kunai then shouted, "AAAAAGH!", as he planted onto the ground. Raiza then landed next to Kunai and said, "ill admit, you actually pose a threat to me with that blue form of yours...it's actually a good thing i took the shot...but no more wasting time", and he then started to charge up an energy blast.

Violet saw this and said, "no...NO!", and she then tried to get up. But as she did her body started to cramp and tons of pain came over her. She then fell onto the ground and was now on all fours again. Violet then started to say to herself, "come on Violet, push", as she did she then started to get up slowly. She then started to say over and over, "push...push…PUSH ...PUSH!", as she did, her aura started to pick up.

Violet then said to herself, "I won't allow for him to win, "I CAN'T LET HIM WIN!", as she said this electricity started to come off of her. She then shouted, "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!", and she then charged straight at Raiza as fast as she could.

Raiza then looked over and said, "huh?", but before he could even react, Violet punched him right in the face, sending him flying off into the distance.

Kunai then looked at Violet with wide eyes and said, "Violet...you're...glowing", Violet then closed her eyes and said, "I know", as she did a beacon of blue energy shot into the sky.

Raiza saw this and shouted, "WHAT!?", Violet then began to yell out, "HAAAAAAAAAA!", as her energy began to swirl around her. Her aura started to glow, and white particles started to come off the aura. Her blue electricity started to shrink, and Violet then started to float into the air.

Violet then looked into the air, her body positioned the way angels position themselves when they are flying straight up. Violets hair and body then started to glow, and it started to get brighter and sparkles started to appear. A massive blue light then radiated off Violets skin, blinding both Kunai and Raiza.

The light then died down, and Violet started to slowly float back down to the ground. Kuani then got his vision and his eyes grew wide with shock. Kuani then said, "Violet...did you just...ascend?".

Violet was not the same as before, her hair was now a bright darkish blue, and her aura was the same color. Her aura was outlined with white, and a bright blue glow surrounded her entire body. Her skin shined brighter than before, and she had white sparkles and stars coming off her aura.

Not only did Violet change, but all her wounds seemed to have healed as well.

Violet then looked right at Kunai, revealing her bright, darkish blue eyes. Violet then said with an echo in her voice, "leave it to me", and she then looked back at Raiza.

She then quickly disappeared and reappeared 10 feet away from Raiza. Violet then floated into the air, and made her aura shine brightly as she floated. Raiza then shouted, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHAT ARE YOU!?", and he then shielded his eyes.

An echo of an angelic voice could be heard as Violet yelled out, "RAIZA! YOU ARE A MAJIN WITH NOTHING BUT EVIL INTENT! YOU BROKE TIME ITSELF AND LED A CORPORATION THAT INTENDS TO BREAK CHILDREN! YOU ARE A PEST! A DARK BEING WITH NOTHING BUT DARK INTENTIONS! YOU WILL LIVE NO LONGER! I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL ALONG WITH ALL THE OTHER DEMONS!", Violet then charged at Raiza and kicked him right in the neck.

Raiza then gasped in surprise, and he was then sent flying into the wall and ended up bursting threw into a tree outside.

Violet then walked over to the hole in the wall, and she stared at Raiza with a blank face. Raiza then stood up and started to walk toward Violet with pure anger.

He then shouted, "YOU WILL REGRET THAT!", and he then charged at Violet. Violet blocked his attack, the pressure of the punch however made her drag along the ground. Violet then stopped sliding and she then let her guard down. Raiza then shouted, "TAKE THIS!", and he then fired off a ki blast. However, Violet simply swatted the blast away, and she then charged at Raiza and kicked him in the head. She then proceeded to spin around and then she kicked Raiza in the gut over and over. She had kicked Raiza so fast that her foot looked like it was duplicating itself, Violet had about 5 legs from how fast she was kicking.

She then stopped after a few seconds, and she then looked up at Raiza. Raiza had a face of shock, and he then fell flat on the ground while shaking.

He then slowly sat up and saw Violet was only 4 feet from him. He then slowly got back up and shouted, "HOW ...HOW?! HOW ARE YOU DAMAGING ME!?", Violet then said, "simple, im stronger than I was before", Raiza then shouted, "WHAT EVEN IS THAT!?", Violet then said, "good question...I don't know myself...however, this form feels very natural to me, I feel no drain nor do I feel any different emotion, it feels like me ...it feels...natural", she then closed her fist and said, "I know...i'll call this...Natural Blue Reborn...and i will show you its true power", she then let off more power.

Raiza then got more angry and shouted, "I WILL NOT LOSE ...NOT TO SOME CHILD!", and he then cuffed both his hands and then quickly put them on his side.

He then started to chant, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Violet then grew wide eyed when she realized what he was doing. She then said in her head, "the bastard stole that move from Kunai didn't he?!", and she then took a stance.

Once again, an angelic voice could be heard as Violet shouted, "IT'S TIME I ENDED THIS!", and she then cuffed her hand around and put it behind her. She then put her other hand into a fist, and she then leaned her body back a bit.

Violet then started to charge up energy into her hand, and as she did, she took a few steps back and then went back into position.

Raiza then shouted, "MEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MEEEEEEEEEE!", as he did his aura started to shoot into the air, and a dark pinkish ball of energy formed in his hand. He kept looking at Violet with a face of pure hatred and anger.

Violets then echoed as she shouted, "HERE IT COMES!", as she did the ball of energy then started to glow and spin faster than before.

Raiza then shouted, "HAAAAAAAA!", and then let off a beam of pink and black energy. Violet then shouted back at him, "ANGEEEELIC CANNOOOOOON!", and she then flicked her hand and fired off a blue energy beam with white sparks coming off of it.

The 2 beams then clashed, and the struggle began. Violet then said in her head, "im suprised he is keeping up with me, he must be going off sheer anger and will power just to push me back", and she then yelled out, "HYAAAAA!", and she added more energy to the blast.

Raiza then shouted, "KAKAKAAAAAAAA!", and then his beam then got bigger as well. The 2 beams seemed to be even, but over time it seemed that Violet was slowly pushing back Raiza. Raiza was just barely holding on as he shouted, "I CANNOT LOSE! I WILL NOT LOSE!", and he continued to try and push.

Violet then started to feel cramping in her arm, and she said in her hand, "crap,i can't push him...and I don't think my arm is gonna last any longer", but as she said that, she then heard someone say, "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!", and then a beam fired off and combined with Violets.

Violet then looked over and saw Kuani was now in super saiyan blue firing off a beam as well. Kuani then looked at Violet with a smirk and said, "looked like you needed help", Violet then chuckled and said, "alright, one last push, come on", and she then concentrated back on Raiza.

Raiza could no longer hold up his energy blast from how powerful Kunai and Violets was, and he ended up grabbing onto the blast with his hands and tried to push it.

Raiza then shouted, "KAKAKAKAKAKAAA!", as he tried to push it back. Violet then shouted, "NOW KUNAI! FULL POWER!", and as she shouted this both Kunai and Violet shouted, "PUUUUUUSSSHH! HYAAAAAAAAAAA!", and the beam then grew two times bigger.

Raiza then lost his grip and he screamed, "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as the beam started to engulf him whole. The beam then started to rip Raiza apart, his limbs and body starting to crack and rip from the energy beam. Raiza then shouted, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! KAAAAA!", as he faded away into nothing.

A massive explosion went off in the building as the beam finished off Raiza. Raiza was defeated.

Violet and Kunai were now panting, and Kuani then said, "man...that was tough huh?", but as he said that Violet deformed and fell onto the ground. Kunai then went wide eyed and shouted, "AAH! VIOLET YOU OKAY!?", but as he said that he could hear Violet snore a little bit, indicating she passed out from being too tired. Kuani than said, "Oh thank god", and he then chuckled a bit.

Kunai then picked Violet up and held her in his arms. He then said, "alright, let's get out of here", Kuani then made his way through the building and went outside. When he did he was meet with a few time patrollers waiting at the front. Within the crowd was Geveta and Ultion, who were standing at the center of the place.

Ultion then saw Kunai carrying Violet and shouted, "oh no...she can't be", Kunai then quickly said, "NO SHE ISN'T! Don't worry sir, she isn't dead, just very very tired", Ultion then sighed and said, "well that is a good thing", and he then wiped his forehead.

Geveta then said, "enough chatter, Kuani, you defied my orders to remain in the time patrol. You do realise there are consequences to those actions right?", Kunai then said with a proud look, "you can say what you want, but just so you know...me and Violet just saved this timeline, we killed off the source of all this dark energy...so go ahead, yell at us", and he then put his head down.

Geveta then smirked and said, "I know you did...that is why we want to congratulate you", Kunai then looked up with confusion and said, "huh?", and he then tilted his head. While they were talking, Violet started to wake up and she said, "huh? What's going on?".

Kunai then put Violet down and said, "were getting rewarded for some reason", Violet then raised an eyebrow. She then looked over and was surprised to see all the patrollers there.

Ultion then ran up to Violet and hugged her saying, "thank god you're okay", Violet then blushed and said, "oh come on dad", and she then hugged him back.

Geveta then said, "now that you two are done, i've got to explain why you two are getting rewarded. You see, we were trying to find a way to get you two out without actually entering ourselves, but as we were we saw the events that were taking place. We saw how you rescued the children, and saw how Kunai defeated those guards. We didn't keep watching since we felt it would be best to just see for ourselves what was going on. Then when we entered, we saw that the dark energy coming off the building was gone, meaning that had to mean that you two did it", and he then walked up to them and took a knee.

Geveta then said, "Kunai, Violet, your two have proven that you are more than just rookies, you are young elites, young warriors with greater potential then even the greatest of warriors have. I see a path of glory in your future", and he then stood up straight while saying, "I would like to promote you two as elite class warriors, that is...if you are willing to take it?", he then looked at the two of them with a smile.

Both Kunai and Violet looked at each other and nodded, they then looked at Geveta and then nodded again. Geveta then said, "very well...lets head back home, there is some paperwork that needs to be done...you, hand me the scroll", as he said that a patroller handed Geveta a scroll. He then activated the scroll, and they were about to be transported.

But before they could Violet shouted, "WAIT! What about those kids?", Geveta then said, "oh don't worry, we already took care of that...now lets go!", the scroll then fully activated, and they were all transported back to conton city.

Some time after this, Violet and Kunai were rewarded and given the elite title. This made a huge difference in the time patrol, especially since they were still just teens. Violet continued to prosper, and she worked for the time patrol for 2 more years…

**2 years later….**

Violet was working within conton, she was doing the usual routine of checking on the saiyans to make sure no havoc was occuring. Violet was assigned this job by Geveta since he had many other jobs to attend to. While Violet was working, she felt off. She had a weird feeling inside, almost like she had an urge to do something.

Violet then heard a voice say, "it is time...go", Violet then said, "huh? Light was that you?", she then heard again, "it is time", but this time it wasnt a male voice. It was a female voice, and it sounded a lot like her own. It said over and over like an echo, "it is time", Violet then feel on her knees while holding her head.

Her head started to pound as she heard the voice over a thousand times. Then finally, after a few more seconds, the voices stopped. Violet then grew wide eyed, and she then said herself, "it is time", she then heard a voice say, "go Violet…go find him...it is time", Violet now realized what was going on. Her memories were speaking to her, threw her own voice.

Violet then quickly ran home, and she began to pack. As she was, Ultion walked into her room and said, "going somewhere?", Violet then turned around, and she then put a face of sorrow and said, "dad...its time", and she then continued to pack.

Ultion then sighed and said, "it is huh? You found your purpose...so now your going to find him huh?", Violet then looked at her father and said, "That is correct...i don't want to wait anymore, i must find him", and she then zipped up her bags and then looked at her father.

Ultion then said, "man...i can't believe it...look at you, all grown up", and he then started to tear up a bit.

Violet then said, "dad?", Ultion then said while tears appeared in his eyes, "go find him...go Violet...i never stopped you from living out your life...so i won't stop you now", he was very close to crying.

Violet then ran up to her dad and hugged him while saying, "thank you dad...for being who you are, for letting me live the way i did...i'm gonna miss you", and she then started to tear up as well.

Ultion then said, "im gonna miss your too...shine bright...my little star", and he let go of Violet and smiled at her.

Violet then walked out the front door, and looked back at her father.

She then said, "when I find him...i'll come back...don't worry dad", Ultion then smiled and said, "im not worried...not anymore", and he then soluted at Violet. Violet soluted back, and she then flew off.

Ultion then said, "there she goes...my little star...flying up above so high...brighter than a diamond in the sky...good luck my daughter...i am proud of you", and he then walked up to the entrance of the house, and closed the door.

Violet continued to fly off, and as she did, she said, "I will find you...just as I promised...Hero", and she then flew out of conton...never to be seen for quite some time….

**This story leads into the "Story of Hero-War God of Rage", go check out that story to see what happens...**


End file.
